


Пропасть над луной

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Drama, ER (Established Relationship), Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, OOC, Slash, alternative universe, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Иногда, чтобы спасти королевство, нужно сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Например, добровольно сдаться в лапы чудовища.(История, отдалённо напоминающая "Красавицу и Чудовище", но не она).





	1. 01. Храбрый сердцем

**Author's Note:**

> АУ! "Красавица и чудовище", но не совсем в привычном свете (по правде говоря, часть истории, каркас, взят из сериала "Однажды в сказке"). Сказка да и только.  
> Питер - биологический сын и Тони, и Стива. Спишем это на средневековую магию и ещё на что-нибудь.
> 
> Бета: Mari_Kara 
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Когда-то один человек попросил меня написать что-нибудь по бакипит. С тех пор я, конечно, написала парочку историй с этими двумя, но теперь закончила то, о чём тогда мы с этим человеком и разговаривали. Но как известно, счастливым людям не нужны чужие истории, так что эта история для тех, кто по какой-то причине любит бакипит так же, как и я :)  
> И, неизменно, посвящаю эту историю моему вдохновителю. Ты сама знаешь ♥

За стенами замка гремела страшная буря. Гром раскатами разносился по всему королевству, заставляя трястись стены и окна домов. От такого масштаба страдал даже неприступный в обычное время королевский дворец. Небо занесло тучами, ни луны, ни звёзд видно не было, лишь блик от горящих свечей в золотом канделябре, стоящем на маленьком столике, отражался в полумраке окна.

Ещё одна мощная молния осветила комнату. Стивен фыркнул и быстро развернулся на пятках. Сидящий на кровати Энтони наблюдал за тем, как его фигура то приближалась к нему, то отдалялась. Это начинало нервировать, но он держался как мог. Много думать – привилегия Стива, который всегда старался принимать мудрые и взвешенные решения, считая, что именно такой способ правления характеризует хорошего короля.

Последнее нападение огров на одну из крайних к границе деревень привело Стивена в настоящий ужас, от которого он не мог отойти до сих пор. Такой жестокости в их королевстве не водилось с самых его истоков. Рассказы о покалеченных детских телах, оторванных частях тела и ужасных воющих звуках, которые жители слышали почти каждую ночь, быстро донеслись до дворца. Принёсший плохие новости гонец трясся от страха, и неясно было, чего больше он боялся: быть здесь или вернуться в свои далёкие от дворца края.

Но у них не было времени на то, чтобы думать, ведь уже давно пора было действовать. И Тони всеми силами пытался объяснить это своему супругу.

— Стив, — ласково позвал Энтони, и Стивен замер в центре комнаты, — иди ко мне.

Он почувствовал, как под весом прогнулась кровать, а следом и руки, с силой обнимающие его. Тони прильнул к ладони, которую Стив так кстати поднёс к его щеке, и улыбнулся, хоть и знал, что он вряд ли это увидит.

— Так нельзя, — наконец сказал Стив, ослабляя объятия. — Мы не можем решать за него.

— Ну же, Стив, это просто замужество, — закатил глаза Тони. Серьёзно, он же не собирается повесить собственного сына на людной площади. — А жених-то, Стив! Жених славный. Имеет рыцарский титул, лучший охотник на три близлежащих королевства. Он интересуется Питером, готов даже с официальной делегацией прийти.

— А Питеру оно надо? Ты совсем не думаешь о нём.

— Ты прав, я думаю о том, как спасти королевство и дать жизнь ни в чём не повинным детям, — отпрянул Тони, разозлившись. — Другого выхода просто нет.

Поджав губы, Тони пытался подавить очередной приступ негодования, вызванный абсолютным отказом Стива принять уже чёртово решение.

— Послушай, это будет простой союз между двумя королевствами. Политический, тактический – _не-важ-но_. Два королевства объединятся, люди будут под защитой. Наша армия слаба. Роудс сказал, что в последней битве мы потеряли почти всех боеспособных воинов. В следующий раз некому будет сражаться, понимаешь?

— Пойду я, — гордо сказал Стив, поднимаясь с кровати, — и буду защищать эти земли ценой своей жизни.

— Ты не бог с Олимпа, хотя, знаешь, и очень похож.

— По-твоему, лучше насильно выдать ребёнка замуж за какого-то охотника?

— Он принц вообще-то. Как и Питер.

Со злости Стив громко топнул ногой и сжал зубы. Он снова замаячил, ходя по комнате, и думал. Тони предусмотрел уже все возможные варианты, и этот был единственно верным и правильным. Был, конечно, ещё один, на случай, но о нём Тони предпочитал не рассуждать вслух, и тем более при Стиве.

— Ты помнишь, я звал тебя крылатоголовым, за то, что на твоём шлеме были выгравированы смешные крылья? — спросил Тони, пытаясь смягчить Стива. — Помнишь? Ты же меня тогда так ненавидел, у тебя глаза кровью наливались, когда ты видел меня.

Вытянув руку вперёд, Тони ждал от Стива реакции. На безымянном пальце красовалось кольцо, мощное, серебряное, сделанное из цепочки, которую Стив подарил ему, предлагая выйти за него. Была война, они вдвоём оказались в ловушке, и не знали, вернутся ли живыми. Когда Стив коснулся руки, коснулся кольца, то вспомнил все те чувства, что испытывал в тот миг, и это заставило его улыбнуться.

— Родители хотели поженить нас силой, — напомнил Энтони, притягивая Стива к себе и снова усаживая рядом. — Ты был лучшим женихом во всей округе…

— Нет, — перебил его Стив, — это ты. Ты был лучшим. _Шлемоголовый._

Руки Тони оказались холодными, и Стив поспешил согреть их, прижимая своими ладонями к животу. Тони улыбнулся и легко поцеловал его в кончик носа.

— И я не говорил о насильственном замужестве, — продолжил Тони, чувствуя, что Стив успокоился. — Он волен сам выбирать. Если он готов на маленькую жертву ради королевства, то это можно будет засчитать за подвиг. А если нет, то… Просто поговори с ним завтра.

— А, ну то есть всю грязную работу ты снова сваливаешь на меня?

— Он тебя всегда слушает. Расскажи ему, предложи, но не настаивай. Он сам примет решение.

— Значит, я просто должен заговорить ему зубы, — шмыгнул Стив.

— Просто расскажи ему об этом Гарольде или как его там…

— Ты даже имени его не помнишь, а хочешь отдать ему Пита.

— Стив, — Тони умудрился извернуться и схватил Стива за плечи. Он провёл ладонью по щеке, коснулся шеи, заставляя Стива расслабиться. — Дело не в именах, не в титулах и прочей ерунде. Нам нужно сохранить жизни людей, подданных, которые нам верят, и в том числе нужно сохранить и _его_ жизнь. Не такая уж большая цена за это. К тому же, после войны, он всегда может развестись.

— Издеваешься?

— Ну ладно, я попрошу Брюса отравить его мужа.

— Тони!

— Ладно, понял, переборщил, — сказал Тони, когда Стив вырвался из его объятий. А ведь почти получилось. — Но ты всё равно поговоришь с ним.

— Хорошо, — согласился Стив, — но я вряд ли засну сегодня.

— Будем не спать вместе.

В блеклом свете двух свечей Стив разглядел улыбку на лице Тони, а следом поцеловал его в уголок губ. Сердце в груди всё ещё громко стучало.

 

***

Солнце не заглядывало сюда уже целую вечность. Тяжело вздыхая, оглядываясь по сторонам, Питер шёл меж высоких яблонь, пытаясь найти среди веток хоть одно красное яблоко. Но даже на его любимом дереве висели лишь зелёные плоды. Сорвав один из них, он обтёр его о светлую рубашку и откусил на пробу. Вкус был совсем не тот.

Не получившие достаточно солнца яблоки были пресными на вкус. Ни сладости, ни кислости, сплошное ничего, и это невероятно огорчало. Дойдя до любимого дерева, высокой сакуры, которая не цвела уже несколько лет, Питер сел на скамейку, которая стояла там специально для него, и открыл книгу, которую сегодня взял в дворцовой библиотеке. Выбор был не случайным. Он знал библиотеку от и до, каждый уголок и полку, знал где найти нужный ему экземпляр, не глядя.

В последние несколько дней, Питер брал одну и ту же книгу, каждый раз начиная её читать сначала, словно проживая один день несколько раз. Он всё ждал момент, в который сможет найти вкусное яблоко, которое поможет прервать этот бесконечный цикл.

— Почему не возьмёшь другую книгу?

— О, пап, это ты, — выдохнул Питер, увидев Стива.

Светлые волосы по обыкновению были зачёсаны назад, синяя туника казалась на тон темнее, чем была на самом деле, и очень подходила к цвету глаз, небольшой зелёный камешек блеснул на пряжке ремня. Питер спрятал книгу, нахмурился, но попытался дружелюбно улыбнуться.

— Твоя любимая? — Стив аккуратно сел рядом, придерживая полукруглый плащ, чтобы не сесть на него. — Мне кажется, я видел её в твоих руках чаще, чем любую другую.

— Это подозрительно, да? — нахмурился Питер, сильнее сжимая книгу подмышкой. — Она о героях. И я думаю, что… Это немного символично.

— Хочешь стать героем?

— В некотором роде, конечно. Я всё-таки принц, и когда-то мне предстоит стать королём.

— Быть королём не значит быть героем. Но для своего народа ты можешь стать героем уже сейчас.

Сказав это с трудом, Стив силой сдерживал негодование, которое так и норовило вырваться наружу. Он быстро прогнал в голове вчерашний разговор с Тони и набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха.

— В королевстве беда, — сказал он. — Мы с твоим отцом уже несколько месяцев пытаемся найти решение, но…

— Огры? — грустно спросил Питер, опустив взгляд на красные сапоги отца.

— Да. Наша армия слаба, как никогда раньше. Огры всё чаще нападают на приграничные селения. Гибнут люди, в том числе женщины и дети. С каждым днём опасность всё больше и всё ближе к нам. Рано или поздно мы все окажемся под угрозой.

— И куда вы с отцом хотите меня спровадить?

Голос у Питера был грубый, резкий, даже злой, но на лице не было ни одной эмоции. Это не мешало Стиву говорить, но однозначно сбило его планы в подборе правильных слов. Потому что Питер порой мог, как Тони, вскочить, вспылить и убежать, спрятаться, и потом днём с огнём его не сыщешь.

— Ты, вероятно, видел, что сегодня утром к нам прибыла делегация из соседнего королевства, — начал он, стараясь не сводить с Пита заинтересованного взгляда. — Твой отец хочет заключить союз с их наследным принцем, который вот-вот станет королём.

— Союз? А я тут причём? — хлопал глазами Пит.

— Понимаешь, чтобы стать королём, принцу нужно жениться.

— Это на мне, что ли? — широко раскрыв глаза, воскликнул Питер. — Пап, нет, вы не можете так со мной поступить!

— Тише, дорогой, — как можно ровнее сказал Стив. — Решение, несомненно, за тобой. Просто проведи с ним немного времени.

— Этот принц тот ещё придурок, — буркнул Пит, нахмурившись. — Самовлюблённый нарцисс.

— Как и твой отец. Но ты знаешь, живём душа в душу уже много лет.

— Да, но вы-то любите друг друга.

Сколько было возмущения в голосе Питера – не счесть. Стив прекрасно понимал его, ведь когда-то сам был в похожей ситуации, а сейчас вспоминал это с грустной улыбкой на лице.

— Ты же знаешь, что так было не всегда.

— Всегда. До вас просто долго доходило, потому что ни тебе, ни ему не нравилось принуждение к браку.

— Милый мой, — продолжил Стив, делая вид, что не слышал. — Объединив армии, мы сможем спасти королевство.

— Это не отменяет того, что Гарольд придурок и болван.

— Сходи с ним куда-нибудь, когда он пригласит. Проведите время вместе. Ты всегда можешь сказать ему нет, и никто ни в чём не будет тебя винить.

Послышался топот копыт. На тропинке, что проглядывалась среди деревьев, появился человек. Спрыгнув с лошади, он улыбнулся, заметив Питера и Стива. От этого взгляда Питер сильнее сжал свою любимую книгу.

— Ничего не будет против твоей воли, — прошептал Стив, когда человек был метрах в десяти от них.

— Ваше Величество, — улыбнулся парень, подойдя ближе. — Рад вас видеть. Мы заждались вас.

— Простите, — извинился он, поднимаясь. — Заболтался с сыном.

— Это не удивительно, он у вас само очарование.

— Весь в отца, — заулыбался Стив.

Поднявшись, он поправил плащ и подол туники. Прежде чем уйти, он предложил Гарольду проследовать до королевского дворца вместе, но тот отказался, сославшись на то, что ему нужно ещё найти собственного отца.

— Не забудь перелистнуть страницу, — на прощанье сказал Стивен.

 

***

Это было ужасно. Питер шёл, насупившись, сжимая книгу в руках. Гарольд не замолкал, всё талдычил и талдычил о своих многочисленных подвигах, которые, по мнению Питера, не являлись таковыми. Он как будто бы совершал всё это только для того, чтобы показать всем вокруг насколько он хорош, а о помощи кому-либо даже не думал.

Они обошли королевский сад уже несколько раз, Питер устал от рассказов и хотел было повернуть ко дворцу и скрыться наконец от надоедливого принца в своих покоях, но тут Гарольд его удивил.

— Слышал, вы увлечены книгами, — сказал он, остановившись. — В моём замке есть огромная библиотека. Книги со всех концов света, моя матушка собрала их и тщательно ухаживала за каждой книгой. Но, к сожалению, она умерла год назад от страшной болезни, и теперь некому ухаживать за книгами.

— Наймите слугу, — предложил Питер.

— Я хотел бы поступить иначе, — продолжил Гарольд. Он сложил руки за спиной, его нелепый плащ раздувал ветер. — Всё-таки сложно доверить душу своей матери незнакомому человеку. Никогда не знаешь, какую часть себя этот человек захочет вложить в матушкины труды.

— Интересно, — устав стоять, Питер пошёл вперёд и не успел опомниться, как уже был за пределами территории дворца. — Значит, вы всё-таки считаете, что у человека есть душа? Казалось, вы цените только то, что видно невооружённым глазом.

— Вы многого обо мне не знаете, не судите меня по обложке, — ответил Гарольд, идя за ним. — У всех есть то, что спрятано глубоко внутри. Уверен, и у вас найдётся парочка тайн.

— Быть может, — улыбнулся Питер. — Так что вы планируете делать с огромной библиотекой вашей матушки?

— А у вас есть предложения?

— Если честно, вы заинтриговали меня. Отец рассказал вам, что я люблю книги?

— Не тот, с которым мы виделись сегодня, — усмехнулся Гарольд. — И он говорил не мне, я просто… подслушал. Ещё три месяца назад, когда мы были здесь с отцом в первый раз. Именно поэтому сегодня я привёз одну из любимых книг моей матери.

Питер не понял, откуда Гарольд достал упакованную в яркую ткань книгу. Сначала он с любопытством смотрел на неё, а когда Гарольд сделал ещё один шаг навстречу, Пит взял книгу в руки.

— Хочу, чтобы эта книга была символом вашего отношения ко мне. Она очень трогательная и такая же прекрасная, как вы.

Получилось довольно неловко, потому что Питер, хоть и не раз слышал комплименты в свой адрес, никак не мог к ним привыкнуть. Он слегка покраснел, так что был даже рад, что они ушли вглубь леса, который рос с западной стороны королевского замка. В тени, что падала от деревьев, было сложно разглядеть его смущённое лицо. Поднялся ветер, и Питер ускорил шаг.

— Мама собирала книги со всех концов света, — продолжал рассказывать Гарольд, шагая в одну ногу с Питером. — У неё было много книг на иностранных языках. Некоторые из них были переведены дворцовыми служащими. Есть прекрасные экземпляры скандинавских мифов с подлинными иллюстрациями, сделанными асгардийцами.

— Хотел бы я взглянуть, — сказал Пит.

— Приезжайте, — хмыкнул Гарольд, почему-то остановившись. — Уверен, вам понравится. В библиотеке два двухметровых стеллажа, до самого потолка, и все полностью заставлены книгами. А ещё…

Гарольд резко замолчал. Он приложил палец к губам, давая знак. Питер кивнул и не двигался. В ушах гудел ветер, деревья шелестели листьями, и больше ничего не было слышно. Но Гарольд прислушивался. Он согнул ноги в коленях и оглядывался по сторонам, не понимая, что происходит.

Вдруг что-то в груди Питера кольнуло, сложилось странное ощущение, словно проснулось шестое чувство. Сам не понимая зачем, Питер повернулся, а потом вдруг отпрыгнул в сторону, закричав и выронив обе книги из рук. В глубине леса блестело что-то металлическое, два глаза горели болезненно-серым цветом. В глухой тиши слышалось злобное рычание.

Тёмная фигура начала приближаться. Питер разглядел длинные волосы, кожаную безрукавку и белую рубашку с одним рукавом. Это было чудовище, о котором в их краях слагали легенды. Чудовище преодолело расстояние в сто метров за пару секунд в один прыжок. На каждый обратный шаг Питера, неведомое чудовище следовало за ним, огрызаясь и шипя.

Питер его почти не боялся. Он видел лишь обложку, но не видел то, что под ней было спрятано. Он видел лишь боль и тоску в глазах.

Неожиданно Гарольд сбил его с ног. Питер остался лежать на земле, а его спутник полетел на чудовище с мечом. Он слышал скрежет металла, от противного звука он зажмурился и хотел закрыть уши ладонями, но сообразив, резко раскрыл глаза. Он видел, как Гарольд возводил тяжёлый меч над головой и нападал на того, кого сначала Питер принял за чудовище.

У «чудовища» не было оружия, он был беззащитен и отбивался одной рукой. Той, что была из железа. Питер с ужасом смотрел на них, и когда меч Гарольда был близок к шее чудовища, он вскочил и преградил ему путь, едва не лишившись головы. Маленькая прядь волос упала на землю.

— Стой, — сказал Питер, разводя руки в стороны, — он ничего нам не сделает, если мы уйдем прямо сейчас.

— Отойдите, — ответил Гарольд, сильнее сжимая рукоять меча. — С этим монстром нужно покончить. Он опасен для людей.

— Нет, — грозно противился Питер, — он не монстр. Мы зашли слишком далеко, и…

— Я воин. Поверьте, я знаю, что с такими делают.

— Я отсюда не уйду.

Настойчивый, упрямый и всё ещё хранивший в своём сердце веру в лучших людей, Питер всегда добивался того, что хотел. И сейчас, стоя спиной к чудовищу, он чувствовал тяжёлое дыхание и силу, которую сдерживало в себе это существо. Питер был уверен, что это человек. Он был готов защищать его ценой собственной жизни.

— Я не сделаю вам больно, я лишь хочу спасти вас, Питер, — убедительно сказал Гарольд. — Отойдите, прошу.

Питер не сдвинулся с места, и тогда Гарольд двинулся к нему, намереваясь ударить чудовище, не задев принца. Питер закричал, а когда Гарольд замахнулся мечом снова, он побежал на него, намереваясь сбить с ног. На полпути Питер остановился, потому что чудовище оказалось впереди. Оно перехватило меч Гарольда железной рукой, который после в мгновение ока исчез, растворился в воздухе, превратившись в пыль.

Гарольд раскрыл рот, упав наземь. На лице Питера появилась широкая улыбка. Чудовище развернулось к нему лицом, и за длинными волосами и отросшей бородой Питер разглядел прекрасный и холодный взгляд.

— Прочь! — закричало чудовище. Его голос был резким и неприятным, чуть хриплым и пугающим.

Не то, чтобы ему было страшно, но в первые секунды от голоса пошли мурашки по коже. Питер склонил взгляд, быстрым шагом обогнул чудовище и помог Гарольду подняться. Они ушли из леса быстрым шагом.

— Когда я сражаюсь с ограми, выгляжу совсем иначе, — пробормотал Гарольд, сжимая руку Питера. — И я надеюсь, что эта странная ситуация не повлияет на ваше решение относительно дальнейшей судьбы королевства.

— Что вы имеете ввиду? — делая вид, что не понял, переспросил Питер, а когда Гарольд отвёл взгляд в сторону, он бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо, ища металлический блеск вдалеке чащи.

— Хм-хм, — прокашлялся Гарольд. — Я надеялся, что сначала поговорю с вашими родителями, дорогой принц. Но коль уж я распустил язык, то должен закончить свою мысль.

— Это было бы очень великодушно с вашей стороны.

— Для меня было бы большой честью, если бы вы согласились стать моим супругом. Это была бы большая честь для меня и для всего моего королевства.

Они всё ещё шли по лесу, бежать было некуда, поэтому Питер молчал, ожидая продолжения. Не то, чтобы ему часто делали такие предложения, в общем-то никогда и не делали, но Питу казалось, что фраза была не закончена, ну или во всяком случае хотелось верить в это.

Но Гарольд молчал.

Они дошли до дворцовых ворот, короткой дорогой прогулялись до входа в замок, всё так же молча и не смотря друг на друга. Питер думал над словами Гарольда, вспоминал то, что сказал ему отец, и пытался понять, что он чувствовал из-за этого. Поднявшись по лестнице, он вдруг заметил, что Гарольд не последовал за ним. Он остался стоять возле первых ступеней.

Внезапно вышедшее из-за тяжелых облаков солнце оставляло блики на дорожке драгоценных камней, которые покрывали ножны из толстой кожи.

— Мне очень жаль, что вы потеряли обе книги, — сказал Гарольд, не сводя взволнованного взгляда с Питера.

— Мне жаль лишь ту, что вы мне подарили, — тепло улыбнулся Питер и спустился на пару ступеней вниз. Он вздохнул, а затем протянул руку Гарольду. — Я слышал, в честь вашего приезда будет шикарный обед.

— Вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос, — спрятав руки за спиной и высоко подняв подбородок, ответил Гарольд. — Я не хочу давить на вас своим присутствием.

Ничего не ответив, Питер спустился ещё на несколько ступеней, всё ещё протягивая руку вперёд, к Гарольду. Тот смотрел на него, ожидая, но Питер лишь улыбался и жестами настаивал на своём, так и не озвученном вслух, предложении.

— Ну, — не устоял Гарольд, сделав шаг вперёд, — вы обещаете подумать и дать мне ответ в скором времени?

— Я хочу узнать вас получше, и обед, на мой взгляд, довольно простой способ сделать это.

Гарольд не смог сдержать улыбку.


	2. 02. Выбор есть (не)всегда

Делегация принца Гарольда задержалась в королевстве на целую неделю. Каждый вечер Питер гулял с принцем по строгим окрестностям замка, потому что больше не хотел попасть в руки чудовища. Сегодня они вернулись поздно, опоздав на ужин. На входе в столовую их встретил дворецкий Эдвин, который брал на себя обязанности сразу нескольких служащих. Он никогда не ругался, но всегда смотрел настолько строго, что никаких слов и не требовалось.

Быстро извинившись, Питер влетел в зал, Гарольд сдержанно следовал за ним. Они сели по левую руку от короля Энтони, который, как ни странно, встретил их любезной улыбкой. Король Стивен отсутствовал, и этот факт заставлял Питера переживать. Он имел кое-какое представление о том, по каким вопросам обычно отлучался папа Стивен.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Питер, нарушая застоявшуюся тишину. — Где папа?

— Проверяет кое-что, — легко ответил король Энтони. — Приступаем к ужину без него. И так пришлось вас двоих ждать целую вечность.

— С ним всё в порядке?

— Всё в порядке, — кивнул король, — мы с минуты на минуту ожидаем его возвращения. Государственные дела.

Питер кивнул. Слова отца казались вполне правдоподобными.

Ужин был вкусным и сытным, сопровождаемый приятной беседой. В основном король расспрашивал принца Гарольда о его подвигах, о которых Питер знал уже так много, что едва сдерживался, чтобы не закатывать глаза на каждый восхищённый взгляд отца в сторону принца.

Он ревновал. Самую малость. В большей степени из-за того, что отец был в восторге от геройских подвигов Гарольда, а самому Питеру не разрешалось даже выходить в город, к подданным. Какие подвиги он мог совершить? Он был очень умным и сообразительным, но не был храбрым или героем, не был тем, кем бы родители могли гордиться.

От самолюбования Гарольда его тошнило, хотя в обычной обстановке принц вёл себя совсем иначе.

Они уже допивали чай, когда двери столовой распахнулись и взволнованный старик Эдвин быстрым шагом преодолел расстояние от дверного проёма до короля. Он встал рядом, наклонился и прошептал ему что-то на ухо так тихо, что сидевший рядом Питер вообще не был уверен, что тот что-то говорил.

Король Энтони запаниковал. Он быстро встал со стула и, наплевав на все манеры, громко сказал:

— Веди меня к нему.

Эдвин кивнул, и вскоре они скрылись в дверях. Питер, недолго думая, поднялся с места и, извинившись перед Гарольдом, последовал за ними. Его сердце ушло в пятки, когда он понял, что эта дорога ведёт в палаты королевских лекарей. Он зашёл в одну из комнат, следом за отцом, пропавшим за дверью полминуты назад.

Энтони сидел на краю кровати, Стивен лежал на ней. Он выглядел потрёпанным, с расцарапанной щекой, его рука висела мёртвым грузом, как будто он не чувствовал её. Тони гладил здоровую щёку и что-то тихо приговаривал, Стив так же тихо отвечал ему. Это было настолько сокровенно, что Питер смутился, ему казалось, что такую идиллию – гармонию – нельзя нарушать. Тем не менее он стоял в проходе и наблюдал за родителями, изредка отводя глаза в сторону, точно так же как лекарь и Эдвин.

Самым неловким был тот момент, когда Тони поцеловал Стива, легко коснулся его губ своими, невинно и целомудренно, но так сокровенно, так интимно, что у Питера покраснели щёки.

— Я же живой, — хрипло сказал Стив.

— Хвала Мерлину, ты живой, — закивал Тони, едва сдерживая слёзы, а затем снова поцеловал его.

От прикосновений Тони Стиву было больно. Он сжимал губы плотно, чтобы тот не заметил этого, потому что хотел, чтобы его так обнимали, целовали, он хотел чувствовать себя действительно живым.

— Тише, — услышал Питер. — Тони, тише. Там Питер.

— Я… Я зайду попозже, — сказал Пит и выбежал из комнаты.

Он остался стоять в коридоре, прижавшись к стене. Когда мимо него пронесли одного раненого солдата, в горле застрял ком. Осмелившись спросить у проходящих мимо лекарей, что случилось, Питер испугался ещё больше. Огры оказались ближе, чем он думал.

Спустя несколько минут к нему вышел Эдвин. Он неодобрительно покачал головой.

— С королём всё будет в порядке, — заверил он. — Не все сумели вернуться с поля битвы.

От таких новостей у Пита сердце ёкнуло, в ушах страшно звенело. Он знал, что может помочь родителям и королевству всего лишь одним словом.

Его голос не должен дрожать, и было бы лучше, если бы взгляд был ясным и чистым, а не красным и полным грусти, как сейчас. Он взял из рук Эдвина белый платок и вытер им щёки.

— Пит, — вдруг позвал его отец. Он повернулся на голос. — Папа хочет поговорить с тобой.

Сдержав комок слёз, Питер кивнул, последний раз вытер щёки платком и отдал его Эдвину.

Когда он вошёл в комнату, там было свежо и тихо. Все, включая короля Энтони, вышли в коридор. Стивен лежал на кровати и улыбался. Только подойдя совсем близко, Питер смог разглядеть все раны отца. На одеяле была совсем свежая кровь. Рука уже не болталась, она была зафиксирована с помощью повязки.

— Ты, должно быть, испугался, — начал Стив.

— За тебя, — согласился Питер.

— Я буду жить, — спокойно ответил Стив, на секунду пряча взгляд, — но не всем повезло, как мне.

— Я слышал…

— Питер, посмотри на меня, — попросил отец, и Пит поднял взгляд на него. — Ты не должен делать то, чего не хочешь только из-за сегодняшнего происшествия. Мы дали ограм неплохой отбой сегодня…

— Они слишком близко, папа! — поднял голос Питер, дёрнувшись. — Сегодня, завтра или через месяц – они доберутся до дворца, и что тогда?

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Если Гарольд тебе не нравится, то…

— А если нравится? — подняв подбородок, спросил Питер. Он пытался держаться.

Стив поднял брови вверх, удивившись. Ссадина на щеке заболела, и он зашипел.

— Ты должен быть уверен в своём решении, — сказал Стив. — Оно не должно быть принято из-за меня или кого-то ещё. Чтобы ни случилось, ты не разменная монета, не плата за спокойную жизнь. Мы с папой тебя любим и хотим тебе счастья.

— Вы с отцом не всегда любили друг друга, — после паузы сказал Пит. Он сел на пуф возле кровати и сжал здоровую ладонь в своей руке.

— Ты думаешь? — ухмыльнулся Стив, и от этой улыбки стало легче. Питер усмехнулся в ответ.

— Нет, но…

— Ты не хочешь этого.

— Я хочу спасти тебя. И королевство.

Стив понимал, что Питер принимал решение сердцем, думая лишь о родителях и ни в чём не повинных людях; он не думал о себе и был готов принести себя в жертву. Тони будет гордиться таким важным решением Питера, ведь он ещё совсем юный, но уже понимает всю важность и техничность правильного подхода к правлению.

— Помни, что мы с отцом примем любой твой выбор, — сказал Стив. — А теперь иди отдыхать.

И действительно, утро вечера мудренее.

Попрощавшись, Питер вышел из комнаты. Все, кто стоял в коридоре вернулись к Стиву. Впереди всех, конечно, был Энтони. Не стерпев, Питер заглянул в приоткрытую дверь и увидел, что отец занял его место на пуфе возле кровати.

Он поднялся в свои покои, там умылся холодной водой и переоделся. На небе уже была видна луна. Питер присел у окна, смотрел вдаль на леса и поля, на своё королевство, и думал.

Вдруг, переведя взгляд левее, он заметил пику одной из крыш далёкого замка и вспомнил, как легко они с Гарольдом дошли до туда и напоролись на хозяина, легенды о котором ходят давно. Он засмотрелся, когда вдруг раздался стук, а следом зашёл Эдвин.

На маленький столик он поставил стакан с каким-то напитком, а рядом с ним положил странный свёрток.

— Что это? — спросил Питер, не понимая.

— Принц Гарольд велел передать это вам, — с каменным лицом ответил Эдвин.

— А почему он не передал сам?

— Вероятно, потому что, прямо сейчас он и его свита собирают вещи и готовят лошадей к отъезду.

— Завтра они уезжают?

Питер с присущим ему спокойствием распаковывал свёрток.

— Сегодня, Ваше Высочество.

— Как сегодня? — удивился Пит, а затем сдёрнул последний кусок плотной ткани.

Это была книга. С красивой и яркой обложкой. Питер смотрел на неё и не верил своим глазам, потому что это была та самая книга, которую он потерял неделю назад. С минуту он смотрел на книгу, а потом сорвался с места.

Голыми ногами Питер ступал по лестницам, торопился, боясь опоздать. Он выбежал на крыльцо дворца, в спешке оглядываясь по сторонам, ища Гарольда среди внезапной суеты.

— Ваше Высочество, стойте, — кричал Эдвин громко, но Питер даже не подумал оглянуться на его голос.

Он всё ещё держал книгу в руках. В ушах от быстрого бега был страшный стук. Питер тяжело дышал. Осматриваясь, она наконец увидел Гарольда и побежал к нему, но спустившись на несколько ступенек, остановился.

Гарольд заметил его и направлялся навстречу. Он замер на последней ступеньке, когда увидел, что Питер сжимал в руках подаренную им книгу.

— С предыдущим подарком не задалось, — тихо сказал Гарольд, разочарованно улыбнувшись.

— Почему вы подарили мне именно эту книгу? — спросил Питер, всё ещё не выровняв дыхание.

— А это имеет значение?

— Это моя любимая книга, Гарольд. Её я потерял в лесу, но вы… Вы преподнесли мне новый экземпляр, прекрасный экземпляр.

— Рад это слышать, — кивнул принц. — Я должен быть уверен, что огры не добрались до нашего замка...

— Если ваше предложение всё ещё в силе, то я хотел бы принять его, — перебил его Питер. Он сильнее прижал книгу к своей груди.

Взгляд Гарольда повеселел, на лице появилась улыбка, и словно солнце вновь осветило небо. Питер протянул руку, призывая Гарольда взять её и подняться на лестницу, чтобы вернуться во дворец. Но когда Гарольд коснулся ладони, то вмиг притянул её к себе и поцеловал.

 

***

Новости о готовящейся свадьбе разнеслись по всему королевству. Питер и сам не ожидал, что всё случится так быстро. Стив на эту новость никак не отреагировал. Он не хвалил Питера за принятое им решение, но и не порицал его. Возможно, отчасти, виной тому был Тони, который был необычайно рад и восхищён поступком Питера.

Гарольд всё же уехал, и за несколько дней его отсутствия, Питер наконец дочитал свою любимую книгу и нашёл сладкое яблоко. Вестей о новых нападениях огров не поступало, солнце изредка заглядывало в их вечно-пасмурное королевство.

На пятый день после возвращения Гарольда был устроен большой пир. В честь королевской свадьбы угощения и золото раздавали на улице, заносили в каждый дом, и народ выглядел очень счастливым. Свадьба была символом мира, символом того, что больше ни один невинный житель королевства не умрёт от лап жадных огров.

Питер сидел рядом с королём Стивеном, у которого всё ещё не зажила рука. Несмотря на это, он был бодр и весел и даже выпил кружку эля, а это всегда было редким явлением. Гарольд же праздновал помолвку (теперь уже официальную) так, словно на следующий день собирался умереть. Он много пил, ещё больше ел, стрелял из лука по яблокам прямо из окна столовой, а его небольшая свита вилась рядом и делала ровным счётом тоже самое, кроме стрельбы.

— Твой отец во время помолвки заявил, что сможет летать, — вдруг сказал Стив, пытаясь успокоить Питера. — И постоянно лез целоваться.

— У вас тогда был повод, — устало вздохнул Питер, упираясь локтями в дубовый стол. — Война закончилась, вы отвоевали своё королевство, и впереди вас ждала целая жизнь.

— А сейчас разве не так? Ты спас королевство, и у тебя вся жизнь впереди.

— Но я не сражался, я и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы исправить своё положение. Всё, что я сделал, просто сказал «да». И этот праздник… Я его не заслуживаю.

— И ты ещё повоюешь, — ответил Стив. — На каждого воина найдётся своя война. А пока есть время, наслаждайся этим.

Стивен повернулся на голос Тони, который звал его на танец. Питер смотрел на родителей и каждый раз восхищался тем, как они любят друг друга несмотря ни на что, сквозь года и горы непонимания. Они всё ещё могли увлечься друг другом так, что не замечали ничего вокруг.

В тот момент, когда Стивен почти согласился на танец, по всему дворцу раздался жуткий грохот, который эхом отскакивал от стен. Питер успел подхватить папу, прежде чем тот рухнул под ноги Стиву. В проходе, сжимая железной рукой стражника за горло, стояло чудовище из старинного замка.

Когда эхо утихло, Питер встал. Но чудовище даже не посмотрело на него. Ровными, большими шагами, оно направилось к столу, за котором сидели Стив, Тони и Питер. Все остальные замерли, боясь сдвинуться с места. Остановившись перед самым столом, чудовище откинуло в сторону стражника, и тот упал на стол, полетела посуда.

— Так-так, — хриплым голосом, но не похожим на тот страшный вой, который Питер помнил, сказало чудовище. — Решили, что проблемы с ограми больше не будет? Что, устроите пир на весь мир, и всё решится? Но вы не правы. Короли ошибаются. Огры придут, придушат здесь каждую живую душу, распотрошат тела, съедят. Они не остановятся. А я могу помочь вам, лишь щёлкнув пальцем.

— Ага, и как же? — нагло и грубо спросил Питер. Стив дёрнул его за рукав. — Твой рёв их напугает?

— Я пришёл предложить сделку, — не обращая внимания, чудовище продолжало говорить. — Вы – кое-что мне, а я в ответ вам. Никаких огров лишь за одного человека. Дело в том, что в моём замке немного… пыльно. А все мои слуги попали под горячую руку и теперь некому следить за порядком в доме.

Чудовище не сводило взгляд с Питера. Тот выглядел самым смелым из всех и стоял ближе всех к чудовищу, выпятив грудь вперёд.

— Уходи, — вдруг сказал Стив, поднимаясь. Следом за ним поднялся и Тони. — Нам не нужна твоя помощь.

— А зря. Отдали бы мне вот этого выскочку, и все ваши проблемы были бы решены.

— Убирайся, — повторил Стив уже настойчивее.

— Да, ты, проваливай, — послышалось сбоку.

Повернувшись, Питер увидел Гарольда, которые едва стоял на ногах, но уверенно сжимал лук в руке, натянув стрелой тетиву.

— Я не убил тебя в прошлый раз, но больше я такой ошибки не допущу.

— Нет, Гарольд, — вмешался Питер, голос которого звучал ужасно расстроенно. — Мы никого не убиваем. Тем более в стенах этого дворца.

— Вы слишком мягкотелый, дорогой принц, — сказал он, — но я научу вас быть жестче. Жизнь — это не книги, здесь никогда не бывает всё настолько же прекрасно, как на исписанных чернилами страницах.

Гарольд слишком быстро отпустил тетиву, Питер едва на прыгнул на стрелку, когда Тони сгрёб его в охапку. Они вместе упали на пол, чудом не свалившись на разбитую посуду.

Подняв взгляд, Питер увидел, как чудовище сжимало стрелу в кулаке. Следом прилетела ещё одна, потом и ещё, и спустя какое-то время он насчитывал уже двенадцать стрел в руке чудовища.

— Вы же знаете, Стивен, что этот брак не спасёт народ, не спасёт Питера и вашего дражайшего Тони, ради которого вы готовы положить жизнь. Ваша жертва будет напрасной.

— Убирайся, нам не нужна твоя магия, — пробормотал Стив, сильно сжав зубы. — Плата за неё непомерно высока. Только посмотри, каким стал ты сам, поглощённый своим безумием.

— Безумие, — рассмеялось чудовище, осматривая испуганные лица людей, которыми кишела комната. — Безумие – единично. Ваша же глупость, видимо, не имеет границ. Но знайте, вы всегда можете передумать. Мальчишка – грош, а не цена. А сколько бы армии вы вокруг себя не насобирали, огры всё равно пройдут.

Чудовище засмеялось, звонко и громко, прежде чем исчезнуть в облаке чёрной пыли. Стив перелез через стол и наклонился к Питеру и Тони, испуганным взглядом осматривая каждого из них. Он коснулся губами лба Пита, а затем потёрся носом о щеку Тони. Рука ныла, но ему было не до этого. Где-то за спиной был слышен голос Гарольда.

— Никогда не отдам ни одного из вас, — прошептал Стив. И это показалось Питеру странным.


	3. 03. У любой магии есть цена

Чудовище больше не возвращалось. Король Стивен всё ещё с содроганием вспоминал тот вечер. Это отражалось на его настроении и здоровье, он перестал выходить к завтраку вместе со всеми, и Питер абсолютно запутался во всём на свете. Так продолжалось уже пять дней.

Питер стоял напротив двери, ведущей в родительские покои, с поднятой рукой. Он готовился постучать, но никак не мог подобрать слова, которые следует произнести вслух. Его грызли сомнения, потому что не было никакой уверенности в том, что задуманный им разговор стоит всего этого, но любопытство было сильнее. За дверью послышались голоса, которые с каждой секундой становились всё ближе, и, плюнув на всё, Питер постучал. Вот так необдуманно и резко он часто принимал решения.

Эдвин впустил его в родительские покои, а сам вышел. Стив сидел у окна, смотрел куда-то вдаль, совсем как Питер, который всю ночь не сводил взгляд с блестящего пика самой высокой башни замка.

— На тебе лица нет, — сказал Стив, увидев его. Питер сглотнул. Ему действительно было не по себе. — Что-то случилось?

— Я много думаю о словах чудовища, — признался Питер, садясь рядом с отцом, на ручку кресла. — Что, если он прав? Что, если без магии не спасти королевство?

— Питер, — протянул Стив, повернувшись к сыну. У него были глаза точь-в-точь, как и у Тони, что волшебным образом успокаивало Стива. — Это чудовище… Колдун, — как бы исправляя самого себя, прокашлялся он. — Колдунам верить не следует, никогда. Они скользкие, норовят урвать лакомый кусочек, чтобы использовать его в своих целях, и вряд ли эти цели наполнены здравым смыслом и благими намерениями.

— Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад, — пробормотал Питер, устремив взгляд в окно.

Отсюда не было видно замок чудовища так же хорошо, как из его окна. Лишь где-то слева торчала едва заметная пика, и если не знать о её существовании, то вряд ли можно заметить.

— Вы с Гарольдом поженитесь, и всё наладится, — тихо сказал Стив, видя, что сын замечтался. — Не стоит брать помощь у всех тех, кто предлагает. Тем более, если тебе предлагают магию.

— Но ведь огры – магические создания, пап, и разве есть смысл идти против них с копьями и луками?

— Даже не смей думать о том, чтобы сдаться колдуну! — воскликнул Стив в минутном порыве злости из-за слов Питера. — Это того не стоит. Находиться в вечном плену у него дело неблагодарное. Он веками заманивает к себе солдат и служанок, Пит, и никто оттуда не возвращается. Они уходят и больше никогда не видят белого света.

— Насколько я знаю, последние восемнадцать лет такого не случалось, — фыркнул Питер. — И вообще, если бы он хотел меня убить, то убил бы ещё тогда, когда мы с Гарольдом встретили его в лесу.

— Вы видели его в лесу? — Стив стал ещё бледнее. — Это плохо, очень-очень плохо. Вы должны пожениться с Гарольдом. Завтра же.

— Но он ещё не вернулся.

— Пошлём за ним гонца. Это всё с каждым днём становится всё страшнее и ужаснее.

Поднявшись, Стив подошёл к двери и постучал, передал послание открывшему дверь Эдвину, а после забегал по комнате так, словно не было у него никаких ран. Питер прекрасно знал, что боль в руке всё ещё мучила его.

— Ты не хочешь жениться, верно? — почему-то совсем тихо спросил Стив, остановившись. — Тебе не нравится Гарольд?

— Он подарил мне мою любимую книгу, — пожал плечами Пит, — не думаю, что для меня найдётся кто-то лучше.

— Ты поступил правильно, — кивнул Стив.

— Надеюсь.

Питер уже хотел уйти, но задержался у самой двери. Он стоял, смотрел на спину отца и не решался сделать шаг. У него было столько вопросов, но ни один из них он не задал. Быть может, он задаст их в другой день, в более подходящее время и, возможно, совсем не Стиву. Поджав губы, он всё-таки постучал по деревянной двери, и как только Эдвин распахнул её, сразу вышел.

 

***

Он уже привык просыпаться от шума. Каждую ночь что-нибудь да случалось. Люди били тревогу, потому что ужасные звуки, которые издают огры, приближались. Конечно, армия Гарольда охраняла земли королевства, не внимая тому, что до свадьбы было ещё два дня.

Смотря в потолок, Питер сглотнул. Он не знал кажутся ли ему эти звуки – ужасный рёв огров – или огры подобрались так близко, что уже не нужно было напрягаться, чтобы их услышать. Ему хотелось спать, закрыть глаза, провалиться в сон, чтобы проснуться уже утром, когда вой огров утихнет. Каждый раз закрывая глаза, Питер надеялся именно на такой исход событий.

Но случилось страшное, непредвиденное. Внезапно к нему в комнату ворвался отец и приказал быстро одеться, но не дожидаясь, потащил Питера вниз.

— Что случилось? — спросил Питер, следом сстиснув зубы, потому что Стив дёрнул его слишком сильно. — Больно.

— Ты пойдёшь с Эдвином, — остановившись у лестницы, сказал отец. — Вниз. Там укрытия. Спрячетесь. Ни в коем случае не высовывайтесь, огры не должны учуять ваш запах.

— Огры? Спрячемся? — нахмурился Питер, но тут же Стив подтолкнул его к лестнице, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиняться этим нелепым точкам в спину.

— У вас будет запас провизии, в соседнем убежище будут женщины и дети, — продолжал Стив, как ни в чём не бывало. — Гарольд прибудет завтра поутру, и надеюсь, к этому времени уже всё разрешится.

— Так нечестно, — взбунтовался Питер, развернувшись. — Я хочу сражаться с ограми, раз они добрались до дворца.

— Ни в коем случае…

— …Я будущий король, и кем я стану, если никогда не поучаствую в одной из таких битв, — продолжал Питер гневно и расстроенно. — Народ должен видеть своего короля и…

— Вот когда будешь королём, — строго сказал Стив, — тогда и будешь участвовать в сражениях. А пока ты будешь сидеть в убежище с Эдвином, и я сделаю всё, чтобы ты не смог оттуда выбраться.

После этого Питер не сопротивлялся, шёл, куда ему указывали, опустив голову. И если Стив думал, что тот успокоился наконец, то это было для него только на руку. Пит старался запомнить каждый угол, у которого они сворачивали, и каждую дверь, чтобы ориентироваться в этом бесконечном лабиринте.

Стив силой втолкнул его в камеру, иначе это помещение было не назвать, и плотно закрыл дверь. Эдвин уже был внутри. Он застилал матрасы, укладывал подушки. На маленьком столике стоял графин с водой. Стив закрыл их на ключ, но Эдвин даже не шелохнулся от звука закрывающегося замка. Питер ещё какое-то время смотрел в маленькое решетчатое окно, а потом всё же сел на импровизированную кровать.

Их было трое. Питер, Эдвин и паренёк, что обычно помогал на кухне. Он был такого же возраста, что и Питер. У него не было кисти правой руки, и, вероятно, именно поэтому он был здесь, а не на поле боя, как все мужчины.

— Ваше Высочество, — начал Эдвин, подойдя к нему. Он наклонился немного вперёд, протягивая наполненный водой стакан. — Выпейте.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Питер, приняв стакан из рук, но пить не стал, а поставил его рядом с собой. — Что там случилось, Эдвин? Ты ведь знаешь. Не можешь не знать.

— Короли были вынуждены принять крайние меры, — легко ответил Эдвин, словно говорил об этом каждый день. — Есть вероятность, что огры могут добраться до дворца раньше, чем приедет принц Гарольд.

— Но мы останемся в безопасности, — влез в разговор парень. — Огры покидают места, в которых больше нечем поживиться.

— Верно, на какое-то время так и будет.

— Я должен попасть туда.

— Даже не думайте, Ваше Высочество. Ложитесь спать, вас разбудили в самой неподходящей для этого фазе сна.

Решив не противоречить Эдвину, Питер забрался под одеяло и закутался им до самой шеи. Он прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что и старый дворецкий скоро ляжет и уснёт, тогда появится крохотный шанс сбежать из этой клетки. Но намерения Питера были напрасными. Эдвин смело нёс вахту, стояло около двери и ни на секунду не закрывал глаза.

В таком ритме прошёл не один час. За всё это время они не получили никаких новостей, но Питер был уверен, что за мощными стенами замка уже давно наступил день. Возможно, Гарольд и его армия уже прибыли, а огры почти обезврежены, но главное – все живы и здоровы.

Питер тешил себя надеждами и прекрасно понимал это. Ничто не проходит бесследно. В конце концов ожидание измучило его, он больше не смог отлёживаться и начал бродить по комнате, ощущая, как Эдвин неустанно следит за ним. Казалось, что этот старик никогда не спал, всегда был бодр и знал, что делать в любой сложной ситуации.

Вдруг послышался такой шум, что от неожиданности Питер закрыл глаза и уши, заставил всех вздрогнуть. Эдвин изменился в лице и тут же встал рядом с дверью, смотря в решётчатое оконце. Из соседней комнаты доносились женские крики. Как бы Питер не пытался выяснить, из-за чего был так напуган дворецкий, ответа он не получал. Паренёк смирно сидел в углу, но заметно побледнел.

Эдвин резко распахнул дверь и хотел уйти в одиночестве, когда вдруг Питер резко проскользнул в дверной проём.

— Ваше Высочество, — крикнул он, — вернитесь в убежище. Здесь безопасно.

— Ни за что, — ответил Питер и скрылся за первым же поворотом.

Он долго плутал в лабиринте, пытаясь вспомнить последовательность шагов, приведших его сюда, но не был уверен, что делал всё правильно. Эдвин его не преследовал, этот факт и заставлял его сомневаться. Питер совсем не знал эту часть дворца и, по правде говоря, не был уверен, что всё ещё находится во дворце.

Когда, наконец, выход нашёлся, Питер был относительно рад. Он вышел в сад дворца и не узнал его. Деревья были потрёпаны, его любимая поляна была усыпана трупами огров и солдат. Повсюду царил хаос; не тот, что обычно остается после бурных гулянок, а тот, который остается после войны. В хаосе все равны: и люди, и монстры; и короли, и крестьяне. С волнением Питер осматривался, ища родителей.

Наверное, он бы целую вечность искал королей, если бы не заметил стремительно движущуюся в сторону фигуру Эдвина. Не давая о себе знать, Питер последовал за ним. Путь был недолгий, Питер притаился за углом, когда услышал голос отца, который отчитывал Эдвина за то, что тот упустил его.

— …а что, если мы не добрались до всех? Он же безоружен, — срываясь на крик, говорил Стив, и Питер отчётливо слышал в его голосе безысходность. — Что, если с ним случится тоже, что случилось с Тони?

На этих словах Питер вышел из-за угла. У Стива были красные глаза, и он едва успел смахнуть слезу со щеки. Пит поторопился оказаться рядом, и отец тут же сгрёб его в объятия и поцеловал в лоб.

Питер заметил расцарапанную щёку, подбитый глаз и разбитую бровь. Но самым страшными зрелищем были отцовские руки, измазанные в крови, которые дрожали из-за сильного напряжения.

— Слава Мерлину, — прошептал Стив, крепче обнимая сына. — Слава Мерлину, с тобой всё в порядке.

— Что с папой? — дрожащим голосом спросил Питер.

— Пошли.

Они зашли в комнату вместе. Около койки, на которой лежал Тони, стоял лекарь. Король выглядел неважно: щёки казались впалыми из-за плохого освещения и неестественной бледности; он едва открывал глаза. Но когда Питер увидел перевязанную грудь, то едва сдержал слёзы. На светлой ткани отчётливо были видны следы крови там, где им было совсем не место.

Питер знал, что так не должно быть. И не хотел верить.

— Он почти не может говорить, — прошептал Стив, толкая Питера ближе к Тони.

Тони приоткрыл глаза и попытался улыбнуться, увидев Питера. Стив подал ему какой-то знак, но Тони не отреагировал. Питер подошёл ближе, стараясь выглядеть не очень напуганным, но всё равно волновался.

— Папа, — тихо сказал Питер, не сводя взгляда. Стив устроил свою ладонь на его плечо.

— Мои… любим-мые мужчины, — ответил Тони, протягивая руку, за которую вмиг схватился Стив.

— Не нужно лишних движений, Тони, — серьёзно сказал Стив, наклонился и поцеловал руку.

Питеру были не нужны слова. Он понимал, что к чему. Папа был слишком бледным, отец – серьёзным, с заплаканными глазами.

Нет, всё не должно быть так. И Питер знал, что нужно делать, чтобы всё исправить. Быть может, они его не поймут, но он взрослый и может сам принять решение. Если огры отступили ненадолго, у него есть небольшое временное окошко, дорогу он помнит и…

— Сынок, — прервал его размышления Стив, — папа хотел сказать тебе, что гордится твоим поступком, который ты совершил для благополучия королевства.

— Ты поправишься, — игнорируя слова Стива, сказал Питер, — я знаю, пап.

— К-конечно, — ответил Тони хрипя.

Чтобы не говорили родители, Питер не верил, как не верил и самому себе. Папе Тони нужна помощь, потому что он обречён.

 

***

Уже стемнело, когда он покинул дворец. Гарольд с отцом оживлённо обсуждали что-то, так что его отсутствия никто и не заметил. Он шёл ровно по тому же пути, по которому они с Гарольдом впервые гуляли за пределами дворца.

В лесу было темно, лишь в некоторых местах можно было проследить след лунного света, и Питер шёл за ним по пятам.

Когда отец сказал о его поступке, он явно не предполагал, что Питер уже решил поступить иначе. Ни Тони, ни Стив не одобрили бы этого, но Пит знал, что это единственный выход. Он вспоминал слова чудовища и понимал, что кто бы не прятался под его шкурой, он был прав.

Никакие манипуляции с королевствами, владельцами тронов и женитьбой не помогут в борьбе против огров, жаждущих человеческого мяса. Им нужен настоящий отпор, стена, которой они не смогут противостоять, ошейник, который они никогда не смогут снять, кнут, которому они будут подчиняться. И Питер знал только одно существо, способное взять их в свои руки с помощью магии.

Папа Стив называл его колдуном, но все в округе шептались за спиной, называя его чудовищем, и никто не ошибался. В народе его звали Баки, пугали непослушных детей его образом, рассказывая сказки про железную руку, скрашивали правду о том, что случилось однажды. Питер этой правды тоже не знал, но после встречи с Баки, посчитал, что всё не так уж и плохо.

Он был чудовищем внешне и совершенно точно был им внутри, иначе как объяснить все его поступки? Когда-то он сносил целые деревни быстрее, чем нынче это делают огры. После его визитов не оставалось крови или оторванных голов. После него оставались лишь пустые дома, и деревни становились похожими на заброшенные кладбища загубленных жизней.

Довольно быстро Питер добрался до высоких ворот замка. Кованные, вероятно, самыми лучшими кузнецами, они выглядели очень величественно и роскошно. Питер коснулся их, надеясь, что они откроются, но ничего не произошло. Он сделал так ещё раз, попытался подтолкнуть, но и эта попытка выглядела абсолютно бесполезной. Зажмурившись, Питер подумал и решился на ещё одну попытку. Упираясь ногами в землю, он сильнее надавил на ворота. Было тяжело, но Питер напрягся, хоть и понимал, что вряд ли сможет что-то сделать.

В конце концов рукам стало холодно и больно, Питер выпрямился и выругался про себя, а потом едва не упал в обморок от внезапного громкого голоса.

— Так, так, — ухмыльнулся колдун, когда Питер, отдышавшись, перестал смотреть на него испуганным взглядом. — Помнится, в прошлый раз я просил больше никогда сюда не приходить?

— Я пришёл, чтобы заключить с тобой сделку, — твёрдо сказал Питер.

— Звучит интересно, — кивнул колдун. Только сейчас Питер обратил внимание на то, что он парил в воздухе. — И что ты мне предложишь? Королевство? Или золото?

— Ты хотел видеть меня своим слугой, — начал Питер, сглотнув, — и я согласен делать всю грязную работу, всё, что ты пожелаешь, если ты спасёшь наше королевство и моего отца.

В удивлении подняв брови, Баки слез с невидимого насеста, в один прыжок преодолев довольно большое расстояние между ним и Питером. Он с подозрением осмотрел Питера, затем зачем-то обнюхал. Его нос выглядел странно. Не человеческий, но и животных с таким носом Питер никогда не видел. Его волосы больше напоминали мочалку, а лицо было покрыто страшными царапинами.

— Твои папочки ничего не знают об этом?

— Я прошу, помоги королевству, не дай моему отцу умереть.

— Да что ты заладил, — фыркнул Баки, — не даёшь мне подумать. Надо ли мне это всё? Вот ты пришёл, а потом придут они с армией…

— Ты способен развернуть любую армию, не нанося ей урон!

— Вопрос в другом – хочу ли я этого.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Питер. — Я не переживу, если с моими родителями что-то случится.

— Всё дело в семье? — смекнул Баки.

— Д-да.

— Так ещё интереснее.

Он ухмыльнулся, а затем пропал, словно лопнувший мыльный пузырь. Питер смотрел в пустоту и злился. Глупо, так глупо, чёрт подери, но, чтобы ни случилось, он был готов и дальше бороться.

— Кис-кис, — услышал он за спиной и повернулся. Баки стоял за воротами, — малыш, ты уверен? Мне нравятся твои условия, с твоими родителями и королевством будет всё в порядке, как только ты перешагнешь порог. Сделку нельзя отменить или разрушить. Ты даешь мне, я отдаю тебе.

— Я знаю, я согласен, — кивнул Пит, даже не задумавшись.

— Ну что ж, добро пожаловать.

С этими словами Баки распахнул ворота, и Питер наконец пересёк черту.

 

***

Сначала он почувствовал боль, а только потом распахнул глаза. Вокруг было тихо, за стенами дворца выл ветер. Боль утихла быстро, Тони даже не сразу понял, что случилось, но даже в свете свечей было видно, как из-под повязки лился теплый синий свет.

— Что за чёрт, — прошептал он себе под нос. А потом закричал: — Стив-Стив-Стив!

Его голос звучал панически, и проснувшись, Стив подхватил эту панику. Он вскочил резко, чудом не ударившись о стену, но запнулся о ногу Эдвина, которых уснул прямо на стуле.

— Что случилось? — спросил Стив. — Болит? Тони? Не молчи, что такое?

Тони вцепился в протянутые ему руки и сильно стиснул их. Ощущения были самые настоящие.

— Ты настоящий, — прошептал Тони.

— Настоящий, конечно, — испуганно произнёс Стив. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Какая-то штука горит в моей груди, — прошептал он, и только тогда Стив перевёл взгляд ниже.

Увидев свет под повязкой, Стив побледнел.

— Эдвин, чёрт возьми, только не говори, что вы упустили Питера.


	4. 04. Весна в сентябре

Это место было волшебным. Тропинка, по которой они шли, была выложена сточенными камнями. По всей видимой территории сада в воздухе порхали сверчки. Они забавно стрекотали и освещали это тёмное место получше любых свечей. Картина была прекрасна. Питер уловил звук журчащей воды и подумал, что где-то в недрах сада есть фонтан.

Он старался идти ровно, след в след за хозяином замка, но иногда останавливался, смотря на закрытые бутоны цветов, но потом вспоминал, где находится, и почти бегом догонял Баки.

У самого входа в замок стояла арка. Она была мрачной, неухоженной и, как предположил Питер, была построена гораздо позже, чем сам замок. На неё, сквозь мощные кроны деревьев, падал лунный свет. Баки рывком вошёл в арку, нервно приказывая Питеру следовать за ним. Так они оказались в замке.

Когда они вошли внутрь, свечи зажглись сами собой. Первым делом Питер обратил внимание на то, что холл был довольно пустым. Ни цветов, ни картин, ни тех древних статуй, которые обычно ценили владельцы подобных замков. Из холла шла широкая лестница вверх, и три двери: одна в правое крыло, другая – в левое, а третья дверь располагалась прямо за их спинами и служила выходом на улицу.

— Мило, — сказал Питер, осматриваясь. Колдун фыркнул на него, а потом резко направился в сторону левой от его руки двери.

Он не просил следовать за ним, но приказ, данный на улице, тоже не отменял, так что Питер послушно шагал за ним, параллельно осматривая всё, что попадалось по пути. Они прошли через четыре комнаты и один большой зал, и по-прежнему им почти не встречалась мебель или другие вещи. Питер успел заметить пару диванов и шкаф, а в одной из комнат вообще у стены в ряд были выставлены двенадцать или тринадцать пуфов. Все комнаты объединяло одно сходство, которое сложно было не заметить: все окна были занавешены тяжёлыми, бордовым шторами с вышитыми на них золотыми звёздами. Выглядело немного вульгарно, но от этого не менее красиво.

Наконец, они поднялись по узкой, винтовой лестнице и оказались в странном помещении. Оно было небольшим, с каменными стенами, которые вмиг напомнили Питеру родной дворец. В углу стояла кровать, а прямо над ней было маленькое окошко. Противоположная кровати стена была округлой, и там стоял лишь небольшой стул для одежды.

— Это твоя комната, — сказал Баки, подняв подбородок вверх. — От заката солнца до рассвета ты всегда должен быть здесь.

— Странное правило, — высказал своё мнение Питер, а потом, решившись, шагнул в центр комнаты. На небе не было солнца, а значит, прямо сейчас он обязан быть здесь. – Ещё есть?

— Да, — кивнул колдун. — Не ходить в правое крыло и не дерзить мне. Остальные правила обсудим позже, когда я решу, чем именно ты будешь заниматься.

— Хорошо, — согласился Питер.

— Ужинаешь всегда вместе со мной, за исключением тех вечеров, когда меня не будет дома, — продолжал Баки, ходя по комнате. Питер сел на койку, чтобы не мешать ему. — Кормить тебя будут три раза в день.

— Ты, что ли? — удивился Питер.

— Если бы это делал я, то ты бы умер от голода, — холодно ответил Баки.

— Значит, здесь ещё кто-то есть?

— Нет, никого нет.

— Тогда кто будет приносить мне еду?

— Никто не будет приносить тебе еду. Завтрак и обед будут ждать тебя в столовой в строго назначенный час. Если пропустишь время, останешься голодным. Это запомнил?

— Запомнил.

Колдун ещё раз осмотрел комнату, а потом вышел, не сказав ни слова. Как только до Питера донеслось эхо закрывающейся двери, он скинул сапоги и взобрался на койку, встав на носочки. Он едва доставал до окна, но всё же, мог видеть всё, что происходит за стенами собственной комнаты. Это его успокаивало, ведь кто знал, возможно, ему придётся жить здесь вечность.

 

***

В общем-то, всё было не так плохо. Пока что в его обязанности входила лишь уборка трёх комнат и взбитие перины хозяина перед сном. Он вытирал пыль, мыл полы, переставлял книги с полки на полку, стараясь не увлечься чтением. Каждый раз ему казалось, что кто-то из угла присматривал за ним, но Питер говорил себе, что всё это полнейшая ерунда.

Как Баки и обещал, каждое утро Питера ждал вкусный завтрак, а ещё он получал чистую и выглаженную одежду. В сказки о том, что здесь живут лишь они вдвоём, Питер не верил, пока не осознал, что его хозяин настоящий колдун, стоит ему взмахнуть рукой, как звёзды на шторах станут серебристыми, плитка на полу будет блестеть даже без света солнца.

Зачем ему понадобился слуга в виде Питера, было не ясно. Быть может, просто каприз и желание хотя бы иногда иметь возможность поговорить с кем-нибудь. Иногда вечерами Баки, бывая в хорошем настроении, устраивал представления, показывая происходящее в королевском дворце. Обычно он брал колбу, наполненную чем-то прозрачным и противно пахнущим, а затем проводил рукой и появлялась картинка. Это была единственная возможность увидеть родителей такими, какими они были в определённый момент их жизни.

Родители Питера так и не смирились с его решением. Первая попытка вытащить Питера из чудовищного замка случилась через неделю после побега. К счастью, Питу удалось уговорить Баки не трогать людей, которые всего лишь выполняли волю королей. Следующим вечером ему было позволено написать родителями письмо, так что найдя удобный столик в одной из комнат, Питер сел на твёрдый табурет и принялся писать.

Начать было сложнее всего. Пока он думал, чернила стекали обратно в чернильницу и приходилось снова обмакивать перо в них.

— Ты не должен оправдываться, — сказал тихий женский голос.

Питер вздрогнул. Повернувшись вправо, он осмотрел комнату, но никого не увидел. Потом точно так же он осмотрел левый угол, но и там было пусто.

— Глупышка, — раздалось уже ближе, и Питер резко повернулся.

Перед ним стояла рыжеволосая девушка и улыбалась. Питер сглотнул.

— Но как… Вы...я… — заикался Питер, не понимая.

— Тише, хозяин не должен знать, что я к тебе вышла, — приложил палец к губам, сказала девушка и улыбнулась. — Ты сегодня не забрал свой обед, я забеспокоилась.

— Простите, мисс, есть как-то совсем не хочется.

— Зови меня Наташей, — тихо продолжала она. — Ты уже два часа сидишь и смотришь на этот чистый лист. Кажется, он даже пожелтеть успел. Ты и в правду решил, что письмо успокоит пыл твоих родителей?

— Они будут знать, что со мной всё в порядке, — пожал плечами Питер. — Что в этом плохого?

— А почему пишешь родителям, а не жениху своему? Он, наверное, очень расстроен из-за твоего решения.

— Я совсем не думал о нём, когда шёл сюда. Я лишь хотел спасти отца, который умирал после схватки с ограми.

— Так ты не влюблён в принца? — спросила Наташа, удивившись. Питер покачал головой. — Совсем-совсем?

— Не знаю, — признался он, не сводя взгляда с красивого ожерелья на шее Наташи, которое ко всему прочему больше напоминало ошейник. — Я его почти не знаю, а от некоторых его поступков у меня мурашки по коже проходят.

— Так, это плохо, — покачала она головой, — хозяин не должен знать об этом. Так что в следующий раз пиши этому своему принцу, иначе не сносить тебе головы. Ну, и как следствие, твоим родителям и жениху и… любому, кто попадётся под руку.

— Что? Почему? — не понял Питер, нахмурившись.

Послышались шаги, и Наташа резко побежала к выходу. Едва подол её зелёного платья скрылся за дверью, как в другую вошёл Баки. На нём была разорванная рубашка, голые плечи были в синяках и крови. Жестко сжатая челюсть говорила о чрезвычайной злости хозяина замка, но Питер и ухом не повёл. Он смотрел на него так же, как всегда.

— Чего уставился? — рыкнул Баки зло.

— Я искал тебя, — сказал Питер спокойно. — У меня есть право только на одно письмо?

— Одно, — в том же тоне продолжал Баки, тяжело дыша.

Питер кивнул и повернулся обратно к столу. Он обмакнул перо в чернила и наконец начал писать. Первые строки сложились сами собой. Он писал родителям о Гарольде, понимая, что приходящий в себя хозяин стоял за его спиной и читал каждое слово.

Не то, чтобы ему хотелось писать родителям о Гарольде – сейчас это была последняя тема, которую он хотел поднимать, – но почему-то предостережение от Наташи заставило его задуматься. Он даже не знал настоящая ли вообще Наташа или это какие-то проделки хозяина, решившего пошутить над ним.

Вечером этого же дня письмо было отправлено. Уже давно пора было спать, но Питер стоял на цыпочках на кровати и смотрел в окно. Отсюда не было видно королевского дворца, но он без труда во всех красках представлял насколько этот дворец, который когда-то был его домом, был красивым, и надеялся, что, несмотря на его исчезновение, в королевстве всё-таки отпраздновали победу над ограми.

 

***

Стив резко открыл глаза. Он тяжело дышал, хоть и не помнил, что ему снилось. В последние несколько дней ему без перерыва снился умирающий Тони и Питер, пытающийся его спасти. Страшное зрелище.

— Дорогой? — сонно позвал его Тони и лёг на спину. Камень, с недавнего времени засевший в его груди, тускло освещал лицо Стива.

— Кошмар приснился, — пробормотал Стив, прижавшись губами к виску мужа. — Но уже всё в порядке.

— Не ври, — тихо продолжил Тони, — ничего не будет в порядке, пока Питера нет с нами. В моей груди этот странный… фонарь.

— Лекари говорят, что этот фонарь спас тебе жизнь.

— И забрал Питера.

На этих словах, Стив снова поцеловал Тони в висок, затем в щёку и крепко обнял его, прижимаясь. У них было одно горе на двоих. Стив, если честно, не знал, что было бы, если бы той ночью Тони умер, а огры бы вновь налетели на королевство. Его сердце погибло бы вместе с Тони, а тело неустанно сражалось против врага, пока однажды бы не пало в подобной битве.

Потерять Тони было бы ужасным и сильным ударом, больным до потери пространства и хруста костей. Но потерять Питера было не менее страшно.

Он думал об этом слишком много за такой чертовски короткий срок, не представляя, что будет дальше с ними, с их королевством и с Питером. И сколько бы раз он не пытался убедить себя в том, что всё в порядке, каждый раз всё заканчивалось плачевно. В конце концов, Тони был прав, и ничего в их жизни уже не будет в порядке, пока Питер не вернётся домой.

— Мы потеряли сына, а королевство – будущего и хорошего правителя, — прошептал Стив.

— Намекаешь на то, что нам нужен новый наследник? — нахмурился Тони.

— Никто и никогда не заменит Питера. И я не думаю, что…

Их вдруг ослепила вспышка. Яркая, синяя и внезапная. Стив прикрыл Тони собой, на случай, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так. Но вспышка была единственной. Внимательно посмотрев в угол комнаты, на небольшой письменный стол, Стив не сразу заметил, что совсем незначительные вспышки всё ещё появлялись над ним.

Только с указания Тони, он встал и посмотрел, что там. Когда Стив зажёг свечи, то удивился, увидев на столе конверт с большой восковой печатью, которая и светилась в темноте.

— Это письмо, от Питера, — громко сказал он. И поставив подсвечник на стол, принялся вскрывать конверт.

— Читай вслух, — попросил Тони.

Стив сел на стул, возле подсвечника, так, чтобы свет от свечи полностью освещал исписанный лист бумаги. Питер начинал с простого приветствия, потом писал что-то о Гарольде, но Стива, как и Тони в общем-то, Гарольд волновал в последнюю очередь, так что, когда извинения закончились, Питер наконец говорил о себе.

Он уверял родителей, что с ним всё хорошо. Что у него есть своя комната, а ещё хозяин замка поделился с ним кое-какими книгами о звёздах и растениях. Питер писал, что скучает по ним, и Тони едва не всплакнул, слушая Стива, который, судя по голосу, тоже едва держался. Питер писал, что он счастлив и безумно рад, что с папой Тони всё хорошо, а папе Стиву больше не придётся оставлять его одного во дворце и идти на верную смерть.

— ...Баки говорит, — читал Стив вслух, — что я вас больше никогда не увижу. Но я верю в лучшее, ведь иногда он позволяет мне немножко посмотреть на вас за ужином. И я счастлив, зная, что вы оба живы и здоровы. Значит, мой поступок не был напрасным. Я люблю вас, поэтому, прошу, не пытайтесь меня спасти. Спасать надо тех, кто в беде. Я же здесь по своей воле.

— Да он чокнутый, — сказал Тони, когда Стив закончил читать. — Мы не можем позволить ему остаться в лапах у этого монстра!

— Я знаю, Тони, знаю, но боюсь, что чем чаще мы будем пытаться вытащить его оттуда, тем хуже будет Питу за стенами этого замка.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы сложили руки и… просто забыли об этом?

— Да нет же, шлемоголовый, — улыбнулся Стив. Он положил письмо на стол и задул свечи, а затем вернулся в кровать, к Тони. — Я думаю, что нам нужно разработать план.

— План? — переспросил Тони, прижимаясь к Стиву, — боги, ты такой холодный, Стив.

— Прости.

Почувствовав вину, Стив попытался отодвинуться, чтобы сначала согреться, а потом уже обнять Тони, но тот так крепко вцепился в него, что пришлось оставить всё, как есть.

— А ты не хочешь поговорить с этим… Баки? — осторожно спросил Тони. — Вы же… ну, были знакомы.

— А то ты сам не видел, как он меня ненавидит теперь, — тихо сказал Стив, уткнувшись в шею Тони. — Он несёт эту ненависть в себе уже столько лет, не думаю, что в нём осталось что-то от моего друга.

— Ты же не виноват в том, что случилось, — пытаясь успокоить Стива, Тони гладил его по голове и спине. — Он сам выбрал свой путь.

— Он был очень зол, когда я пошёл за тобой, а не за ним и любовью всей его жизни.

— Ты поступил точно так же, как и он, — пробурчал Тони. — Как можно злиться из-за этого? Он просто не может признать свою ошибку. К тому же, ты же видишь, куда эта «любовь» его привела.

— Быть может. Но, как видишь, мстит он нам. Мне.

Стив опустил голову, тем самым заставляя Тони забеспокоиться ещё сильнее. Пару минут назад он был веселее, говоря о каком-то плане, а теперь выглядел подавленным из-за того, в чём никогда не был виноват.

Взяв Стива за подбородок, Тони заставил его поднять взгляд на себя, а потом поцеловал его. В ответ Стив схватил его плечи, держась как можно ближе, как можно сильнее. Небо видело, как сильно он боялся потерять ещё и Тони.

— Мы вернём Пита, — сказал Тони, проводя большими пальцами по щекам Стива. — Ты сказал, что у тебя есть план, расскажешь? И, надеюсь, это не связано с появлением на свет нового наследника? Потому что боюсь, это будет сложновато.

— Мы должны напасть на замок, когда никто не будет этого ждать.

— Что?

— На какое-то время мы оставим их в покое, — пояснил Стив. — Чтобы Питер и… Колдун решили, что мы смирились с потерей. Это письмо образумило нас.

— А потом исподтишка напасть? — спросил Тони. Стив кивнул. — Никогда не думал, что ты можешь сказать такое. Мне нравится. Но нужно будет не вспоминать Питера. Совсем. Чтобы не было никаких подозрений.

— Мы попробуем, — сказал Стив настойчиво. — Будем помнить о том, что именно это поможет нам его вернуть.

 

***

Питер уже не помнил, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, когда он был в королевском дворце в последний раз, когда он ещё был принцем. Короли успокоились, и замок, ставший ему домом, не подвергался нападкам уже два месяца. Это определённо был его успех.

Сегодня ему досталось довольно простое задание. Хозяин приказал помыть все чашки, что стояли в одной из комнат. Они все были одинаковые, и протирая очередную чашку, Питер пытался вспомнить, взял ли он другую или уже целый час намывал одну и ту же. И вообще, почему этим, как обычно, не займётся Наташа? Жаль, что спросить об этом Питер не мог.

Он насвистывал себе под нос одну из песен, что слышал во дворце. Питер помнил лишь мотив и совсем не помнил слов, что сильно мешало, потому что он отвлекался, пытаясь вспомнить, восстановить всё, что мог в своей памяти.

— Когда светит солнце, мы светимся тоже… от счастья… или.. чёрт, — пробормотал в конце Питер, так и не вспомнив, чем всё-таки заканчивалась эта песня. — Я буду рядом? Или ты будешь рядом? Не быть мне поэтом.

— Что ты делаешь?

Баки появился неожиданно. У него был особый дар к таким появлениям, но на его языке это звалось «магией». Питер вздрогнул, едва не уронив чашку, что держал в руках.

— Пою песню, — сухо ответил Питер, подняв взгляд на хозяина. — Так легче работается. Веселее.

— Не делай так больше.

— Как?

— Не пой, — медленно произнёс Баки. Было немного обидно. — Тебя слышно даже в самой высокой башне, и это… раздражает. Мягко говоря.

— Здесь и без этого куча правил, — сдвинув брови, сказал Пит, — может, хватит придумывать новые?

— Делай, что говорят, — фыркнул Баки недовольно.

Закатив глаза, Питер вернулся к посуде. Хоть он и помнил, что одним из первых правил было то, в котором ему строго-настрого запрещалось дерзить, но отчего-то становилось очень сложно сдерживаться, когда Баки находился рядом. Баки вызывал в нём какое-то странное чувство жалости.

Убедившись, что Питер больше не собирался петь, Баки вышел, а потом, махнув рукой, переместился в сад и уселся у большого окна, в которое Питера было прекрасно видно. Наблюдение за такой вот работой его успокаивало.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросила вдруг Наташа, выглянувшая из соседнего открытого кухонного окна.

— Делаю что?

— Подглядываешь за ним втихаря. Смотришь как лев на оленёнка, только по каким-то причинам не нападаешь.

— Сгинь, — недовольно отозвался Баки.

— Ага, размечтался. Я не Питер, меня своей магией не напугаешь.

— Я его и не пугал.

Покачав головой, Наташа скрылась, и Баки снова стал наблюдать за Питером. Судя по тому, что его губы всё равно еле заметно шевелились, он не переставал петь. Но в этот раз он делал это тихо, не отвлекаясь от основного занятия и не мешая Баки наблюдать за ним.

Через несколько минут Наташа снова высунулась из окна. Баки не сразу заметил её, потому что был увлечён Питером, представляющим чашки.

— Будь с ним поласковее, глядишь, проклятие снимет, — сказала она.

После слов о проклятии Баки разозлился и покраснел от злости. Его сведённые к носу брови выглядели сурово, но Наташа совсем не жалела о своих словах.

— С чего? — спросил он. — Питер помолвлен, соответственно, влюблён. Стив бы не позволил своему сыну жениться по расчёту.

— А кто сказал, что это было решение Стива, а не Питера? — помотала головой Наташа. — Против его воли Стив бы тоже не пошёл.

— Да что ты знаешь о Стиве?!

— Достаточно, чтобы понять, что этот парень, моющий чашки, тебе отчего-то не безразличен.

— Мне все безразличны, — огрызнулся он, встав. — Спасибо тебе, дорогая.

— Послушал бы Стива тогда, не оказался бы в таком положении.

— Откуда же мне было знать, что моя невеста меня не любит?

— Опять ты за своё, — возмутилась Наташа. — Я любила тебя, просто… недостаточно сильно.

— Настолько недостаточно, что…

— Не начинай! Иначе я буду кричать.

— Работай лучше, — командно сказал Баки. — Скоро ужин.

— Поласковее, запомнил?

— Оставь свои советы при себе.

Когда Баки вновь повернулся к окну, чтобы посмотреть на Питера, то увидел, что тот смотрел прямо на него. Невероятно. Почему-то это показалось страшным и непоправимым, хотя уже много лет Баки считал, что не может испытывать страх и хоть в чём-то сомневаться. Как подобало настоящему герою, он просто взмахнул рукой и исчез в фиолетовой дымке.

 

***

Когда стало ясно, что на ужин Баки приходить не собирался, Наташа сама вышла к Питеру и села с ним за один стол. Питер выглядел голодным и поникшим, его глаза были настолько грустными, что у Наташи даже дрогнуло сердце при взгляде на него.

— На тебя он тоже кричит постоянно? — спросил Питер, когда тишина стала совсем тяжёлой.

— Он на всех кричит, — сказала Наташа, улыбнувшись. — Пытается напугать, оттолкнуть от себя. Не любит привязанности.

— А почему ты здесь? Как ты сюда попала?

— Ну не знаю, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Я пришла сюда… с ним. А сколько мы здесь, кто знает? Я не считаю ни дни, ни месяцы, ни года, потому что просто не вижу в этом смысла. Это ничего не меняет, всё остается как прежде. Я здесь, взаперти, по своей глупости, и сколько бы дней и месяцев не прошло, сколько бы лет ни пролетело, я буду здесь, пока Баки будет здесь.

— Звучит ужасно, — признался Питер.

Кажется, он, наконец, осознал перспективу своего выбора. Жить здесь всегда, быть здесь каждый день, независимо от погоды и времени года. За стенами замка, за высоким каменным забором скрывается целый мир, и теперь он должен смириться с мыслью, что больше никогда его не увидит.

— Единственный способ выжить здесь в здравом уме - это помнить, ради чего ты здесь.

— Тебе это помогает? — удивился Пит, повернувшись к Наташе. Она всё ещё улыбалась, на её лице не было ни капли отчаяния.

— Отчасти, — ухмыльнулась она, склонив голову. — Если бы не гложущее чувство вины, то было бы ещё лучше.

— В чём ты виновата?

— Это секрет, и хозяин меня убьёт, если ты вдруг узнаешь об этом.

Поджав губы, Наташа встала, похлопала Питера по плечу и, уже подходя к двери, остановилась, потому что Пит позвал её.

— А если я хочу узнать этот секрет? — спросил он.

— Ну, попробуй выманить.

Ухмыльнувшись, она вышла, оставив Питера одного в раздумьях.

 

***

— Как ты оказался здесь? — резко спросил Питер, обнаружив хозяина в саду. Тот сидел на скамейке, в темноте, там, куда не просачивался свет луны или летающих повсюду сверчков.

— Пришёл, — фыркнул Баки. Питер сел с ним рядом, как будто так и надо. Он совсем не боялся Баки. — И сел.

— Да я не про скамейку. А про замок. Почему ты здесь? По чьей воле?

Подняв в удивлении брови, Баки отвернулся. За этот миг Питер успел прочитать волнение на исцарапанном лице. И потому, как долго Баки молчал, стало ясно, что этот вопрос был для него болезненным. Но всё же, спустя какое-то время, когда Питер уже не надеялся получить ответ, Баки повернулся, его лицо было всё таким же печальным.

— _Любовь_ , — тихо сказал Баки, — я здесь из-за любви.

Кусочек пазла наконец занял своё место.


	5. 05. Луна над пропастью

— Сбежать, только потому что он заметил, как ты наблюдал за ним, очень героический поступок, — сказала Наташа, когда Баки среди ночи изъявил желание поесть.

Ну, сбежал и что? Ничего не изменилось. Питер даже не спросил его об этом. Должно быть, Питеру всё равно. На него и на то, что он делает.

Баки отпил немного ягодного компота, продолжая игнорировать Наташу, которая продолжала что-то болтать о Питере. Он жил с ними уже второй месяц, и ещё ни разу не провинился. А вот Баки чувствовал вину за то, что наорал на него из-за какого-то пения.

— Думаешь, я должен как-то перед ним… извиниться? — спросил Баки, когда Наташа замолчала.

— Это был бы хороший поступок, — кивнула Наташа, упираясь локтями в стол и смотря прямо на Баки. — Поступок настоящего воспитанного молодого человека, а не животного, коим тебя все считают.

— Они обо мне ничего не знают.

— Как и Питер, — кивнула Наташа. — Он уже два месяца здесь, и знаешь, ты мог бы разрешить ему немного больше.

— Это что же? С тобой познакомить, что ли? Так будто я не знаю, что вы за моей спиной шепчетесь, — фыркнул Баки.

Недовольно сморщившись, Наташа встала из-за стола и ушла, больше ничего и не сказав.

Ещё целую неделю Баки потратил на то, чтобы придумать что-нибудь, что порадовало бы Питера. В конце концов, он не планировал держать его здесь как пленника, и взял его только потому, что тот сам пришёл. Он должен был чувствовать себя здесь, как дома, и забыть о том, что есть то, что ему делать нельзя.

В один из дней, он сидел у окна в библиотеке. Луна освещала почти всё помещение, но Баки ютился в тени, смотря на неё. Свет луны был мягким и холодным, завораживал его и давал шанс на то, что когда-то всё будет иначе. Аккуратно он протянул руку вперёд, и как только она попала на свет, то кожа на ней выпрямилась, царапины исчезли. Баки разогнул пальцы, вытянул их, чтобы ощутить, что где-то под прилипшей к нему маской ещё живёт тот, кем он когда-то был.

От прикосновения к луноликому в груди яростно забилось сердце. Как зачарованный Баки смотрел на свою руку и едва боролся с желанием нырнуть под этот свет целиком, но знал, что это не выход. Сжав зубы, он всё-таки снова притянул руку к себе, и она снова стала сморщенной и расцарапанной. Бросив взгляд на железную руку, он всё же ушёл, понимая, что ничего этим не добьётся. Легче смириться, чем выбраться из плена Луноликого.

 

***

— Питер, — раздался громкий вопль Баки, и Питер встрепенулся.

Кажется, он должен был закончить уборку пару часов назад, а потом выйти в сад и подстричь слишком высокие кусты и собрать розы для обеденного стола, но вместо этого Питер сидел, склонившись над толстой книгой, которую нашёл в одном из ящиков.

Она была в красивом твёрдом переплёте, украшенная золотыми надписями и лентами, а внутри было множество историй, которые так сильно и увлекли его. Там была история о русалке и принце, о девушке, спасшей своё королевство с помощью лука и стрел, и даже рассказывалось о какой-то стране, в которую можно было попасть с помощью волшебной шляпы-портала.

— Я не желаю обедать без свежих цветов, — начал хозяин, зайдя в комнату. Питер сидел на стуле, прямо на книге, и мило хлопал глазками. — Почему этот чёртов гербарий всё ещё стоит на моём столе?

В руках Баки сжимал те самые сухие цветы, которые Питер срезал неделю назад. Два дня хозяин не обедал дома и не видел этого загнивающего ужаса, а теперь был невероятно зол. Промашка.

— Ну, уже не стоит, — глупо улыбнувшись, ответил Питер.

— Даже не вздумай шутить над этим.

— Я и не шучу, — фыркнул он следом, поерзав на стуле, потому что начал съезжать с книги, — просто тебя не было два дня, я не думал, что сегодня ты вдруг появишься.

— Ты должен был думать, что я появлюсь ещё позавчера! — рявкнул Баки. Его лицо стало совсем красным от злости и негодования. — Ты здесь не для того, чтобы бездельничать. Отрабатывай долг.

— Я всё… уберу, — ответил Питер, чуть замявшись. — Сейчас же срежу свежие цветы.

— В следующий раз за такую ошибку останешься без ужина.

Баки вышел, а Питер по-быстрому припрятал книгу, а затем пошёл во двор.

Солнце сегодня светило ярко, не было ни единого намёка на облака или тучи. Найдя в старом сарае ножницы, он выдвинулся к кустам с цветами.

Вокруг замка росло множество цветов, и несмотря на то, что была осень, все кусты цвели как в самом разгаре лета.

Хозяин предпочитал розы любым другим цветам, так что, стараясь не сильно заглядываться на все остальные, Питер не сворачивал с пути. Он шёл мимо апельсиновых деревьев и кустов малины, вдыхал аромат цветущих яблонь и, как ни странно, был рад находиться здесь прямо сейчас.

Он помнил свой первый день в замке, когда было по-настоящему страшно и непонятно. Всё оказалось таким тёмным и ужасным, каким был его хозяин, но приглядевшись, Питер нашёл светлую сторону и в жизни в заточении замка, и в самом хозяине. Цветы были одним из множества лучей света в этом тёмном, стоящем отдельно от других царстве.

Остановившись возле ближайшего куста, Питер внимательно осмотрел его и сразу же выбрал розу, которую хотелось срезать. Она была совсем крошечной, но очень красивой, так и притягивала к себе взгляд. Немедля, Питер потянулся к ней, но не успел даже поднести ножницы, как услышал голос.

— Ты неправильно это делаешь, — сказал голос. На этот раз это точно была не Наташа. Голос был мужской, но его обладателя не было видно.

Пока Питер осматривался, голос молчал. Поэтому он решил сделать то, что планировал и снова потянулся к цветку.

— Даже не смей, — голос прозвучал грубее, чем в прошлый раз.

Но после снова ничего не последовало. Поэтому Питер решился на третью попытку и наклонился к цвету. В этот раз на него кто-то налетел сбоку, сбив с ног. Из его рук тут же выбили ножницы и за запястья прижали к земле.

Он поймал на себе взгляд ясных голубых глаз. Очень недовольный взгляд. У парня были русые волосы и умное выражение лица, прямые, не слишком широкие плечи и совершенно дурацкий сиреневый наряд.

— Сложно поверить на слово, что ли? — спросил парень, и голос был точь-в-точь как тот, что разговаривал с ним из кустов. — Говорю, не режь, значить не режь, что непонятного?

— Ты кто такой? — спросил Питер, когда незнакомец замолчал. — И откуда здесь взялся?

— Устал смотреть на то, как ты губишь мои старания, — выругался парень, а затем поднялся, отряхнув колени, и протянул руку Питу. — Ты и так испортил уже с десяток розовых кустов, вон посмотри сам. Розы надо срезать рано утром или вечером, а сейчас самый пик, когда они наслаждаются солнцем и получают витамины.

— Но хозяин требует цветов, — негодовал Питер.

— Надо было позаботиться об этом ещё утром, а не листать пыльную книгу.

— Признаюсь, виноват. Но мне нужны эти цветы.

— Нет, я тебя к ним не подпущу. Я тружусь над ними сутками напролёт, а ты поступаешь так, как тебе хочется, забывая о правилах.

— Кто ты вообще такой?

— Меня зовут Клинт, — начал незнакомец, — и я присматриваю за садом и держу его в полном порядке уже много лет.

— Много лет? Да ты немногим меня старше.

Клинт ухмыльнулся. Как-то странно и слишком довольно. Питер приметил, что тот ногой прижал к земле его ножницы.

— В этом прелесть жизнь в этом замке, — сказал он, — не стареешь, не болеешь, пока хозяин замка не погиб или не избавился от проклятия. Растишь себе цветы, да ухаживаешь за лошадьми и чинишь то, что возможно починить. В механизме любимых часов хозяина я так и не разобрался, что кстати довольно обидно, учитывая…

— Проклятие? — перебил его Питер, посчитавший всю остальную информацию незначительной. — Что за проклятие? Это он из-за него такой злой?

— Ох, и зачем я только это сказал, — раздосадовано произнёс Клинт, опустив плечи. — Бери свои цветы и иди отсюдова. Ты никого не видел, ясно тебе?

Сказав это, Клинт юркнул куда-то в кусты, стараясь скрыться от Питера, но не тут-то было – он успел ухватить Клинта за рукав светлой рубашки.

— Ну что тебе? Вот, режь цветы, убивай мои труды, только дай я уйду.

— Расскажи о проклятии, — попросил Питер, сделав самый умоляющий взгляд на свете. — Его можно снять? И что для этого требуется?

— Я ничего тебе не скажу, бери цветы и иди, куда шёл.

— Ну пожалуйста, Клинт! Наташа ничего не рассказывает, но хотя бы не дразнит. А ты, раз начал, то было бы неплохо продолжить.

— Ты знаешь Наташу? — удивился Клинт. Питер довольно кивнул. — Вот тогда у неё и спрашивай. Она расскажет тебе куда больше, чем я. В конце концов, отчасти всё, что случилось с хозяином - её вина.

 _Вина_. И снова. Питер хлопал глазами, смотря на Клинта, который вмиг выскользнул из его хватки, но не убежал.

— Вот тебе свежие розы, я собирал их для Наташи, — сказал Клинт, протягивая небольшой, но красивый букет. — Но раз хозяин просит, то бери.

— Для Наташи? — нахмурился Питер. — Вы… это самое…

— Не красней. И нет, мы не «это самое». Просто она мне нравится.

— Тогда почему вы не… вместе?

— Потому что жить хотим, — рявкнул он, а потом резко сбежал, чтобы больше не пришлось отвечать на вопросы Питера.

Питеру же ничего не оставалось, кроме как отнести цветы в столовую. Когда он зашёл туда, то сразу увидел Баки, восседающего за столом. Набравшись наглости и смелости, Питер подошёл ближе и кинул букет цветов на стол, прямо перед лицом хозяина, не заботясь, что шипы роз мог поцарапать его лицо ещё больше.

— Не хочу обедать с тем, кто держит своих слуг в страхе, — рявкнул на него Питер и вышел через смежную дверь.

Затем он прибавил ходу, спеша в сторону своей комнаты, плотно закрыл дверь, ведущую в коридор к его комнате и сел на пол, прижавшись к двери. Он ждал, но не боялся. Он представлял, как хозяин был зол, но было уже всё равно.

 

***

— Цветы, конечно, жалко, — сказала Наташа, войдя.

Баки от злости растоптал все розы. Он тяжело дышал, едва не рыча.

— Да что этот мальчишка себе позволяет! — выругался он, в очередной раз сильно придавив ботинком один из цветков. — Да я ему шею сверну одной левой. И жалеть не буду даже, в таком виде верну его королям, пусть возрадуются возвращению сына.

— Ты его и пальцем не тронешь, — фыркнула Наташа, поднимая остатки букета с пола. — Может, всё-таки стоит быть поласковее?

— И зачем мне это надо? — недовольным тоном продолжал Баки.

Как и всегда, Наташа закатила глаза. Она поступала так очень часто, и Баки уже даже не замечал этого. Её насмешки были слишком очевидными и без подобных действий. В этот раз Наташа почему-то молчала, но продолжала расставлять приборы к обеду, который, теперь, вероятнее всего, станет ужином.

Баки наблюдал за этим и ждал, когда Питер вернётся, хоть в душе и понимал, что сегодня это вряд ли возможно.

— Сходи и извинись, — у самого уха сказала Наташа. — Он тебе разве что пол прямо под ногами не моет, а ты ведешь себя, как свинья. Или ты уже не хочешь снять проклятье?

— С чего ты взяла, что с помощью Питера я хотел снять проклятье? — возмутился Баки. — Мне просто был нужен лакей, я специально его взял. Он обручён, а значит влюблён и значит…

— Да не влюблён он, — перебила его Наташа. — Принцы никогда не женятся по любви.

— Да что ты знаешь!

— Да вот заладил опять, что знаешь да что знаешь. Много чего знаю. Я тебе не дура какая-нибудь, которой плевать на беззащитного паренька, которого ты силой притащил сюда.

— Не силой. Он пришёл сам, я не заставлял, — тихо говорил Баки, а потом поднял голос: — Я просто предложил сделку, он согласился.

— Так зачем он тебе?

— Потому что за магию надо платить, а мы оба с тобой понимаем, что без магии эти огры никуда бы не делись!

— Мог бы выбрать кого попроще. Девицу любую в деревеньке взять, да потом вести себя с ней соответствующим образом, ухаживать, чтобы она влюбилась, чёрт тебя подери! — выругалась Наташа. — И вообще, иди к мальчишке и извинись перед ним. Я не знаю, что ты натворил, но раз Питер поступил с тобой так, значит, есть за что.

Договорив, Наташа сильно сжала челюсть и продолжала с настойчивостью смотреть на хозяина замка. Баки громко сглотнул, принимая всё сказанное Наташей, и та вдруг поняла, что перешла черту. Но по-другому с этим упрямцем было нельзя.

— Значит, и тебе было за что со мной поступить так? — тихо спросил Барнс.

— За то, как я с тобой поступила, отрабатываю уже второй десяток лет, так что не переводи стрелки.

— Забудь о том, что когда-то это проклятие падёт. Не раньше, чем я умру, — продолжал тихо говорить Баки, не сводя взгляда с Наташи. — Страниц осталось не так много, потерпишь, а потом побежишь наслаждаться своей свободой.

Поднявшись, Баки уже по обыкновению хотел исчезнуть, переместиться куда-нибудь и насладиться красивым видом водопадов или звуками поющих птиц.

— Джеймс, — окликнула его Наташа прежде. — Я прошу…

— Не смей называть меня этим _именем_! — грубо рявкнул он и тяжёлыми шагами пошёл прямо в сторону Наташи, в итоге прижав её к стене. — Забудь его навсегда, не произноси и никому не говори, не смей, не смей, не смей!

В этот раз дымка была угольно-чёрной, после которой от Баки не осталось и следа. Как только Баки исчез, в комнату влетел испуганный Клинт. Он взял Наташу за руку, а потом обнял её. Наташа сжала его в объятиях очень крепко, как будто боялась, что Клинт вот-вот выскользнет из её объятий.

— Я увидел вас в окно и не стерпел, — прошептал Клинт. — С тобой всё в порядке?

— Угу, — уткнувшись в плечо Клинта, пробормотала Наташа. — Я просто опять сглупила. Стараешься ради него, а всё выходит как обычно.

— Из-за чего он так рассвирепел? — спросил Клинт, гладя девушку по голове.

— Я назвала его Джеймсом.

— Оу, ну тут надо признать, ты сама виновата. Держать язык за зубами надо, крошка.

— Да знаю я, знаю, — отозвалась Наташа, отстранившись. — Этот груз вины…

— В любом случае это был его выбор.

Так они стояли долго, Наташа тихо что-то шептала Клинту над самым ухом, продолжая обнимать его.

Питер, спустившийся на шум, наблюдал за происходящим и, кажется, начал понимать, что здесь к чему.

 

***

Баки вернулся в замок поздно. По его ощущению, здесь было давно за полночь, хотя там, где он был только что, был самый разгар жаркого дня. Он стоял в холле и внимательно слушал тишину, ища маленький источник, который её нарушал. Он слышал тихий стук, скрежет металла и недовольное фырканье.

Поднявшись по главной лестнице, он вышел в большой зал на втором этаже. Повсюду горели свечи, наполняя тёмное помещение ярким светом. Шторы были задёрнуты.

Увидев сидящего на полу Питера, Баки поспешил к нему.

— Отойди, — буркнул Питер, подняв на него взгляд, а потом снова отвернулся к какому-то механизму. — Ты мне свет закрываешь.

— Тебе не положено в такое время быть здесь.

— Тебе не положено лгать. Что дальше?

— Иди спать, — стараясь не выйти из себя, сказал Баки.

— Не-а, — ответил Пит, склонившись над какой-то коробочкой. — Я занят. Не мешай.

— И чем же таким важным ты занят? — в голосе Баки прозвучало слишком много самодовольства и иронии.

Питер предпочёл это проигнорировать. Баки стоял и наблюдал за тем, как тот ковыряется в какой-то коробке чем-то, похожим на заточенную металлическую пластину. Он был невероятно сосредоточен на этом куске металла и на коробке. Настолько сосредоточен, словно не знал, что Баки был с ним в одной комнате.

Злость собиралась в груди, но Баки терпеливо ждал, надеясь, что не придётся выплёскивать её вновь. Слова, сказанные Наташей днём, всё ещё вертелись у него самого на языке, видимо он слишком часто повторял их, пока любовался луной на другом конце света.

— Подержи, — попросил Питер прежде, чем Баки успел сорваться.

Злость быстро сменилась недоумение. Баки не понимал почему, но помогал ему, держал коробку, а когда Питер просил, то чуть сдавливал её. Позже Питер вообще заставил его держать свечу, но аккуратно, чтобы воск с неё не попал внутрь. Правда, куда внутрь даже тогда Баки не понимал.

Потом пришлось приложить силу, чтобы закрыть эту коробку какой-то металлической крышкой со странным приспособлением на ней, похожим на маленькую дверную ручку. Как оказалось, она ещё и вертелась, но Питер ругался, когда Баки прикасался к ней. «Рано», — говорил он серьёзно, а потом продолжал командовать. Защёлкнуть эту крышку правильно оказалось довольно сложно.

— Теперь надо их завести, — улыбнувшись, сказал Питер. Он выглядел необычайно довольным, словно не ругался с Баки и не швырял цветы ему в лицо.

— Кого, их? — тупо спросил Баки, держа коробку и всё ещё не понимая, что это за странный механизм.

— Часы.

Когда Питер забрал коробку, Баки наконец увидел, что всё это время работал с часами. Теми самыми, которые не ходили уже лет пять. Вместе с ними Питер вышел в коридор, дошёл до лестницы и сверился со временем, которое показывали большие часы в холле. Баки следовал за ним из интереса.

— Клинт упомянул, что не смог их починить, а я кое-что умею, — сказал Питер, протягивая Баки часы, пока тот хлопал глазами. — Папа Тони любит возиться с такими штуками, вот и я с ним.

— Спасибо, — сглотнул Баки.

Питер улыбнулся в ответ, кивнул и, тихо попрощавшись, направился в сторону своей комнаты. У Баки не нашлось для него слов.

 

***

Он снова сидел в библиотеке, держа железную руку под светом луны. Это, конечно, было совсем не то. Когда лунный свет касался правой руки, то Баки чувствовал свободу, разгибая пальцы и ощущая, как быстро пропадали все царапины и шрамы, но такое наслаждение своим истинным видом хотя бы не приносило большой вред.

— Хозяин, — вдруг послышалось сбоку, и повернув голову, Баки увидел на левом плече маленького человечка. — Может, это, хватит? Листы вашей жизни и так горят без устали, а вы масло в огонь подливаете.

— Повторюсь ещё раз: мне не нужна совесть, — сдержанно сказал Баки. — И не ходи по мне, Скотт, иначе однажды я прихлопну тебя, как муху.

— Не сможете, — и вместо того, чтобы слезть с плеча, Скотт удобнее устроился на железных пластинах. — Зачем вы это делаете?

— Скотт.

— Да ладно вам, хоть я и сижу здесь, это не значит, что я не знаю о том, что творится за этими дверями. Вы привели в замок мальчика. Не расскажете, зачем?

— Потому что, кроме как с тобой, в этом замке больше не с кем поболтать, а ты вылезаешь только ночами.

— Вы так и не простили Наташу, верно?

Баки покачал головой. Скотт улыбнулся.

— Только не смей спрашивать о проклятии. Мальчишка обручён и всё такое, не мой вариант.

— Обручён и без кольца? Не верю. Тот, кто вступает брак по любви, всегда носит кольцо.

— Не всегда. Найди мне хоть одно документальное подтверждение этому.

— Ну, полагаю, в тринадцатом веке…

— Опять будешь рассказывать про чуму? — ухмыльнулся Баки.

— Ладно, понял, плохой пример. Значит, он здесь не из-за проклятия?

— Он здесь, потому что захотел спасти королевство от огров. За магию надо платить, и эта наименьшая плата, которую я мог взять.

Только теперь Баки заметил, что маленький Скотт так увлёк его бессмысленным разговором, что каким-то образом его левая рука – железная, сильная – оказалась прижата к животу.

— Даже если вы не думаете о проклятье, подумайте о мальчишке. Дайте ему свободы, — коротко кивнул Скотт, видя изумлённый взгляд Баки. — Если уж ему жить здесь вечно, то хотя бы будьте к нему милосердны.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Ну, я слышал, он любит читать книги, так почему бы вам не разрешить ему бывать здесь?

— Здесь тетрадь, — тихо сказал Баки, смотря в сторону.

— Пока вы не суете свои части тела под лунный свет, она будет выглядеть как обычная тетрадь под стеклом.

— Быть может, ты и прав, — кивнул Баки. — Так что там в тринадцатом веке было?

Скотт закатил глаза, прежде чем приступить к рассказу.


	6. 06. Историческая справка о подвигах

— Здесь какой-то подвох, — признался Питер.

Мало того, что его повели в правое крыло замка, так ещё и завязали глаза. Баки, конечно, скрывал от него и без того многое, но сейчас был не тот момент, когда хотелось бы закрывать глаза.

— Нет подвоха, — сказал Баки, открывая дверь. — Это просто небольшой сюрприз.

— Сюрприз? — не понял Пит. — Это ты так извиняешься за то, что я кинул тебе в лицо букет цветов? Кстати, я сожалею, правда. Я тогда вспылил. Приношу свои извинения.

— Наташа сказала, что мне по делу досталось. Так что всё это мелочи. Так, сейчас я сниму повязку.

Вообще, повязку на глазах завязывала Наташа, но за ними она не пошла. Когда сморщенный палец коснулся шеи Питера, тот поёжился. Прикосновение было странным, неровным и от этого каким-то особенным. Прикосновение железной руки, пальцами которой он случайно задел его ухо, были холодными и гладкими, совсем не похожими на прикосновения морщинистых пальцев.

Когда повязка пропала, Питер не торопился открывать глаза. Он сделал глубокий вдох, потом зачем-то сильнее зажмурился и только после широко открыл глаза. Его взору открылся большой и высокий, до самого потолка, шкаф с книгами, а когда он повернул голову, то увидел, что здесь много таких шкафов. Глаза Питера загорелись от радости, и тут Баки не пожалел, что последовал совету Скотта.

— За дальним шкафом есть лестница, которая ведёт на второй этаж. Там не так много книг, но…

— Спасибо, — довольно сказал Питер, перебивая.

Баки стоял, не зная, что делать, потому что на радостях Питер вцепился в него и обнимал, повторяя благодарности. Это было так непривычно, что Баки даже не знал, как теперь его спугнуть. Но вскоре Питер сам отпустил его и побежал к полкам. Баки наблюдал за тем, как он бегал от одного стеллажа к другому, пытаясь выбрать какую-нибудь книгу для чтения.

— Здесь можно находиться…

— От рассвета до заката? — не отрываясь от поиска, спросил Питер.

— Да. Ночью сюда заходить не смей.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Питер, оторвав взгляд от книг и посмотрев наконец на Баки. — Я ещё хотел спросить… У тебя здесь снег бывает?

— Здесь? — не понял Баки. — В замке?

— Нет, во дворе. В саду или в дальнем лесу, что входит в твои владения.

— Не вздумай ходить туда один, волки сожрут, — грозно пригрозил Баки. Питер не понимал шутил ли Баки, но всё же для вида испугался. — В моих краях снег только там и бывает, поэтому волки так особенно злобные.

— Такие же злобные, как ты?

— Хуже, — выдохнул Баки, помотав головой. — И ты, что, меня за монстра держишь?

— Ну, в деревнях тебя ласково зовут чудовищем, так что невольно возникает такая ассоциация. Если что, я с ними не согласен. У тебя есть душа и доброе сердце, и…

Питер вдруг замолчал, раскрыв рот, потому что кто-то маленький, размером с муравья, приземлился на плечо Баки. Тот, увидев гостя, улыбнулся.

— Значит, ко мне только по ночам выходишь, а тут так пришёл спозаранку? — спросил Баки.

— Хочу познакомиться с новым обитателем, вы же знаете, я люблю гостей.

— Поэтому Наташа с Клинтом сюда не ходят, — покачал головой Баки. — Давай, поставим тебя на пол, и ты примешь обычный вид.

Муравей завозмущался, а Питер не сводил с него удивлённого взгляда. Ну что за диковина? Поставив фигуру на пол, Баки отошёл в сторону, встав совсем близко к Питеру. Вмиг маленькая фигура начала увеличиваться. Муравей всё рос и рос, принимая более человеческий вид, пока не дорос до размеров Баки.

У выросшего человека были весёлые глаза и короткие волосы. На нём были красные сапоги, черные брюки, которые сидели как влитые, и красивый красно-чёрный кафтан. Он улыбался.

— Больше не надо? — спросил он у Баки.

— Нет, в самый раз, — усмехнулся тот. — Питер, это Скотт, местный библиотекарь.

— Привет, — продолжая улыбаться, сказал Скотт, — я здесь живу уже не одну сотню лет, так что если интересует какая-то определённая книга, то только спроси.

— И много вас тут таких? — голос Питера всё ещё звучал удивлённо.

— Здесь, я один, — закивал Скотт, отвечая.

— Значит, ты, Наташа и Клинт, верно? Или я могу встретить ещё каких-то обитателей замка, о которых ничего не знаю?

— О, ну только если попадёшь на крышу, там Т’Ча…

— Скотт! — громко зарычал Баки.

— Простите, хозяин. Но вы же знаете, я всегда всё выкладываю как на духу.

— Всё, свободен, — махнул рукой Баки, и Скотт вновь уменьшился.

Питер потерял его из виду, зато Баки никуда не делся. Он покачивался на пятках, смотря куда-то в пол и, скорее всего, наблюдал за тем, как Скотт куда-то прятался. Пит, поджав губы, принялся и дальше разглядывать книги.

— Спасибо, — сказал Питер ещё раз, услышав, что Баки уходит.

— Соблюдай правила.

В ответ Пит кивнул.

 

***

Для обеда было ещё слишком рано. Увидев Баки, сидевшего на пуфе в холле, Наташа удивилась, но, сжимая в руках корзину с бельём, медленно подошла к нему. Всё это выглядело странно, потому что в обычные дни Баки и в замке-то трудно застать. Он покачивался из стороны в сторону, стуча железными пальцами по пуфу.

— Ты чего? — небрежно бросила она. — Сроду здесь не сидел, да на Клинта орал, когда тот здесь ошивался.

— Я показал Питеру библиотеку, — почему-то шёпотом сказал Баки.

— Ну, здорово. Хороший шаг, — кивнула Наташа, присев рядом. — И что дальше?

— И он обнял меня.

— И?

Баки съёжился. Он почти что вжался в стену за ним, а на ужасающем лице появилось что-то, похожее на улыбку. Это была его маленькая слабость. По телу бежали мурашки, хоть их и сложно было разглядеть на сморщившейся коже. У Наташи был зоркий глаз. Её грубая надменность быстро сменилась улыбкой, а взгляд стал добрее.

_Быть может, это просто была надежда в её глазах._

— Будешь ухаживать за ним? — усмехнулась Наташа, легко толкнув Баки в бок.

— Нет, это неправильно.

— Да брось! — закатила глаза Наташа. — Бери, пока дают. Задобришь его и всё путём.

— Ерунда это всё, — выдохнул Баки и поднялся, давая понять, что не хочет говорить об этом. — Его там ждёт принц, на кой я ему такой сдался. Старый, уродливый монстр.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не так, — успокаивающим тоном произнесла Наташа. — Время не властно над узниками замка, так что, когда проклятие падёт, ты снова станешь самим собой.

— Даже не вздумай говорить ему о проклятии, — пробормотал Баки совсем тихо. — Хватит жалости, которую я собираю с вас троих.

— Не думаю, что Клинт тебя жалеет.

— А я его и не считал, — признался Баки. — Ты всё поняла?

— Ага, — кивнула Наташа, поднявшись с места, — ты, видимо, любви предпочитаешь смерть.

— Нет никакой любви! — зарычал Баки, едва сдерживая подступивший порыв злости. — Для меня нет никакого спасения, я вынужден гнить заживо изнутри, печалясь о состоянии какой-то тетрадки.

Вдруг потемнело. За окном полил дождь, страшный гром разносился эхом по пустому холлу. Наташа осуждающего посмотрела на разозлившегося хозяина и недовольно фыркнула. Зря она надеялась, что когда-нибудь он научится слушать её.

Подойдя к двери, ведущей в столовую, Наташа остановилась и повернулась к Баки, который не сводил с неё взгляда всё это время. В этом взгляде было много боли и непонимания, он действительно вызывал жалость, такую, которую и врагу не пожелаешь. Тяжело вздохнув, Нат открыла дверь, но прежде чем пересечь порог, она сглотнула и, на этот раз совсем не жалея хозяина, не думая о его чувствах, сказала:

— Если её нет, что же ты так бережно хранишь ту слезу, что принёс с собой в колбе в ночь нападения огров на королевский дворец?

После этого Баки не появлялся во дворце в течение двух долгих недель.

 

***

Всё свободное время Питер проводил в библиотеке. Там было столько книг, что остановиться после прочтения одной для Пита было довольно сложно. Он не читал лишь за обедом и ужином, каждый раз надеясь, что сегодня Баки придёт, но его все не было.

По какой-то причине Наташа перестала с ним разговаривать, и лишь иногда, когда Пит просил помощи в чем-то, она бурчала себе под нос всякие недовольства.

— Свалился на нашу голову, — сказала она и забрала грязную одежду со стула.

От этого Питеру стало не по себе. Впервые за все время пребывания в замке, он почувствовал себя лишним. Не то чтобы до этого в нём была какая-то нужда, он и правда создавал одни проблемы, выводя хозяина из себя, но где-то в глубине души ему казалось, что своим ребячеством он разбавлял мрачную атмосферу замка.

Поэтому он предпочитал читать книги в своей спальне. Здесь всегда было тихо и спокойно, как дома.

— Баки так и не вернулся? — спросил Питер у Наташи, и та в ответ помотала головой. — Ты знаешь, где он? Может, стоит отправиться на его поиски?

— Выкинь всякую чушь из головы, парень, — строго сказала Наташа. — Чем быстрее хозяин попадёт в бездну, тем скорее мы сможем выбраться отсюда.

— О чём это ты? — отложив книгу, Питер выпрямился.

— Умрёт он, чары спадут, и все пленники замка станут свободными. Воротишься к своим, сыграешь свадьбу со своим принцем и будешь жить долго и счастливо.

— Путь к свободе – его смерть? — испугался Пит.

— Он может освободить тебя сам, если пожелает, но на его милость рассчитывать не приходится, — процедила Наташа. — Все, отстань, мне работать надо.

— Стой, — Питер вскочил с кровати и спустился по лестнице, чтобы догнать Наташу. — За что ты здесь?

— Думаешь, мне хочется говорить о, возможно, самом гнусном поступке в моей жизни? — прошипела она. — Разбитую вазу не склеишь. И вообще, мне не разрешено разговаривать с тобой об этом. Хорошего вечера.

Наташа огрызалась, словно хищница, у которой хотят забрать всё самое дорогое. Питер, сглотнув, больше не решился её преследовать. Однако, он был уверен, что в замке есть ещё те, кто может ему помочь.

Первым делом он пошёл в сад, к Клинту, который больше не прятался от него по кустам. Перед сном он всегда осматривал розовые кусты и яблоневые деревья. Не потому что так было нужно, а просто потому что ему так хотелось. Насладиться прекрасным видом своих трудов, что может быть лучше?

Как ни в чём не бывало, Клинт ютился у куста с цветами, пряча подальше красивые цветы, которые в будущем можно было бы срезать для Наташи, от Питера, который по утрам устраивал рейд и срезал все самые красивые розы.

— Клинт, — позвал его Питер, заметив. Клинт вздрогнул, а потом посмотрел на него взглядом, полным разочарования.

— Чего тебе, друг-дружочек? — недовольно спросил он. Было неловко от того, за чем Питер застукал его.

— Помнишь, ты как-то говорил о проклятии? — поинтересовался Питер сразу. Клинт нехотя кивнул и выражение его лица стало ещё более раздражённым. — Расскажи о нём ещё.

— С чего бы вдруг? — сложив руки на груди, сказал Клинт. Он пытался выглядеть уверенным и стойким, но вместо этого качался на пятках, как чучело на ветру.

— Ну, ты же проболтался, — напомнил Питер, подходя ближе. На каждый его шаг, Бартон делал шаг назад, чтобы была возможность убежать.

— Я ни слова тебе не сказал и не собираюсь.

— У Наташи принципы, у тебя принципы, почему никто не скажет мне, что здесь происходит? — огорчился Питер. — Наташа говорит, что свободу можно получить, только убив Баки.

— И ты собираешься это сделать? — поднял брови Клинт.

— Что? Да нет же! Как ты вообще мог о таком подумать?

— Ну, ты ещё не привык к заточению и там, за стеной, тебе единственному есть к кому идти, — тихо пробормотал Клинт. — У нас с Наташей кроме этого замка ничего больше нет.

— Но всё-таки, расскажи мне о проклятии. Пожалуйста.

— О, проклятие, — почему-то ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Что бы тебе про него такого рассказать… Я действительно кое-что о нём знаю, но не собираюсь тебе ничего рассказывать.

Договорив, Клинт быстро шмыгнул в кусты, а когда Питер, сообразив, бросился за ним, то уже было поздно. Клинт скрылся, не оставив после себя и следа. Вздохнув, Питер посмотрел на заходящее солнце, чтобы понять сколько времени у него в запасе на поиски Клинта, и вдруг заметил чёрную фигуру на одной из башен замка.

Забыв про Клинта, он сорвался с места и побежал к той башне. Поднимаясь по лестницам, Питер думал о том, чтобы не опоздать, чтобы застать того, кто ходит там. Лестницы казались бесконечными, но Питер шёл к своей цели и вскоре через арку выскочил на крышу.

Он не на шутку удивился и перепугался, когда перед ним оказалась огромная чёрная пантера. Взглянув на незнакомца, пантера принюхалась, а потом и вовсе отвернулась, показывая, что гость ей не интересен.

— Человек-муравей, теперь вот пантера, — лепетал Питер, смотря под ноги, — кого ещё здесь можно найти, а?

Ответ на его вопрос не заставил себя долго ждать, когда вдруг из соседней башни вышел чёрнокожий мужчина и пошёл ему навстречу.

— Я же говорил, нужно было закрыть двери, — раздался мужской голос, но эти слова явно принадлежали не тому парню, которого Питер видел впереди.

— Да успокойся, Т’Чалла, парень просто хочет познакомиться, — кивнул мужчина. — Привет, я Сокол. Кота не бойся, он добрый, не обидит.

— Ему очень странным образом на меня плевать, — заметил Питер.

— Ему на всех плевать, поверь мне. Зачем пожаловал, Питер?

— Вы знаете моё имя? — удивился он.

— Как же не знать единственного королевского наследника. Что я тебе, неуч какой-то? Ну уж нет, ни на того напали, — хмыкнул Сокол. — Нравится тебе здесь?

— С тех пор, как Баки пустил меня в библиотеку, нравится всё больше и больше, — признался Питер.

— Открыл двери в самое сердце? Любопытно, скажи же, Т’Чалла?

— Мне плевать, — пантера повернулась, и тут у Питера едва челюсть не отвисла, когда он понял, что пантера разговаривает.

— Ну вот видишь, а я что говорил? — покачал головой Сокол. — Так что хотел, Питер?

— Не знаете, куда ушёл Баки? Его нет две недели, и я начинаю переживать.

— Врёшь, был он вчера. Вернулся после полуночи, а ушёл ещё до рассвета. Скорее всего, опять с девицей поцапался.

— С Наташей? — спросил Пит резко.

— Ну да, после ссор с ней он обычно сбегает, — Сокол запрыгнул на ограждение и сел там, свесив ноги, которые не дотягивались до каменного пола. — Умеет задеть его за живое, да и вообще она единственная, кроме тебя, кто общается с ним так… резко.

Вдруг пантера стукнула Сокола хвостом по ноге, и тот оглянулся назад. Солнце почти село, а это значило, что ему, Питеру, пора было отправляться в свою комнату, но он хотел узнать всё, до последней капли.

— Расскажите мне о проклятии, — взмолился Питер.

— Ты здесь, чтобы его снять? — спросил Т’Чалла, Питер с испугом посмотрел на него.

— Что? Да я даже не знаю, что это за проклятие! Никто не хочет говорить мне об этом.

— Жила здесь однажды колдунья, которая обещала вечную жизнь тому, кто найдёт свою истинную любовь, — покачав головой, Т’Чалла ткнул мордой в ногу Сокола. — Все мы ведёмся на глупости.

— Да знаю я, что пора патрулировать, — пробурчал Сокол, отдёргивая ногу. — Прости, Питер, мне пора.

Внезапно, Сокол спрыгнул вниз, и в следующий момент, Питер увидел, как за его спиной раскрылись крылья, он летел над садом устремляя свой взор вниз. Питер смотрел на него и восхищался. Он летел так, словно был рождён для этого. От такого зрелища было сложно оторваться.

Когда наконец вспомнив зачем он здесь, Питер повернулся, Т’Чаллы уже не было. Вздохнув и признав поражение, Питер пошёл спать, ведь солнце почти спряталось за горизонтом.

 

***

Сегодня луна светила особенно ярко, и Питер как заколдованный смотрел на неё в окно. Стоять на цыпочках было неудобно, подушки не особо помогали, но Питер терпел, надеясь, увидеть приближение Баки к замку. Так он простоял полночи, а потом сдался и попытался уснуть, но не смог.

Он шёл по лестнице, когда большие часы показывали почти три часа ночи. Стараясь не шуметь, Питер аккуратно ступал на каждую ступеньку, хоть и прекрасно знал, что они не скрипят.

Когда он зашёл в библиотеку, то был удивлён количеством лунного света в ней. Было так светло, почти как днём, лишь в нескольких местах была большая тень. Продолжая ступать так же тихо, Питер направился к ближайшей полке с книгами, как вдруг увидел, что на одном из столов сидел молодой человек.

Его полностью освещала луна.

У него были короткие волосы, кажется, тёмные, и он улыбался, глядя в окно. Приятные черты лица, маленькая ямочка на подбородке. Питер любовался им, почти не дыша. В холодном лунном свете его кожа казалась мраморной и невероятно гладкой, едва заметная щетина покрывала щёки.

Питер сглотнул и собирался поздороваться, как вдруг что-то острое укололо его палец, и он почувствовал, как начал уменьшаться. Скотт резким движением прижал его к ножке стула, стоящего рядом и заткнул рот рукой.

— Что ты творишь? — зло пробормотал он. — Тебе велено не выходить из своей комнаты до рассвета!

— Кто здесь? — послышался голос Баки.

— Молчи, понял? — пригрозил Скотт, и Питер кивнул. Он не представлял, что будет, если Баки увидит его здесь в такое время.

Убедившись, что Питер послушался, Скотт подпрыгнул, потерялся где-то на стеллажах. Питер подглядывал за ним и удивился, когда он приземлился на плечо прекрасному молодому человеку.

— А, это ты, — кивнул молодой человек.

Он разговаривал голосом Баки, отчего у Питера дрожь пошла по всему его ныне маленькому телу.

— Хозяин, не губите себя, уйдите в тень, — взмолился Скотт. — Прекратите.

— Я уже говорил, что мне не нужна совесть, — фыркнул Баки.

— Сэр, право, не следует. Вы вчера всю ночь так просидели, сожгли столько страниц, что подумать страшно.

— Будешь ворчать, придётся тебя убить.

— И сможете вы это сделать, только выйдя в тень. Позвольте мне закрыть шторы, сэр.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Скотт спрыгнул с плеча на стол, со стола залез на занавеску, что-то прицепил к ней и тут же перепрыгнул на вторую. Оставив свой след и там, он, сведя руки, прыгнул вниз, спускаясь по какой-то верёвке. Шторы чудным образом закрылись.

Перед ним теперь стоял самый настоящий Баки, с его исцарапанным, морщинистым лицом, смешным носом и железной рукой.

— Отправляйтесь спать, хозяин, а утром выйдите к завтраку, — предложил Скотт, — Питер о вас беспокоится, стоит показаться ему.

— Я бы поспорил с тобой, да слишком устал.

— Вздремните, хозяин. Утро вечера мудренее.

Пока Скотт заговаривал Баки, Питер пытался понять, что происходит, но ему не хватало нескольких деталей этой мозаики, несмотря на то, что проклятие, как оно есть, было у него перед самым носом.

 

***

Скотт привёл Питера в какую-то маленькую комнатушку, расположенную за одной из полок. Питер не знал, благодаря чему он всё ещё был крошечным, но ему нравилось. Это как открыть новый мир, только ещё круче. Скотт усадил его на табурет, затем пододвинул другой, на который и сел сам.

Он посмотрел в глаза Питеру, словно надеясь там что-то найти. Питер посмотрел на него точно так же в ответ, но его взгляд был в разы любопытнее. Он стал свидетелем странной картины, от вида которой до сих пор не пришёл себя. Холодный лунный свет всё ещё стоял перед глазами, как и образ Баки, если это всё-таки был Баки. Вздохнув, Питер наконец высказал свои мысли вслух:

— Что это было? — тихо спросил он. Скотт напрягся.

— Ты сегодня весь день пытался узнать что-нибудь о проклятии, — недовольно фыркнул Скотт. Он выглядел чересчур злым. — Так вот, на тебе, на блюдечке.

— Не понимаю.

— Ох, паучья невнимательность, чтоб тебя. Хозяин меня убьёт, если скажу хоть слово.

— Так что это за проклятье? — не выдержал Питер. — Т’Чалла болтал о какой-то колдунье, Наташа постоянно говорит про свою вину. Я запутался.

— Прокляли хозяина, как видишь. Только Луноликий способен отразить его истинный лик, но в тоже время именно Луноликий его и убивает, сжигает до тла, не жалея, охватывает пламенем его душу, запечатанную в тетрадь и потихоньку избавляется от неё...

— Он красивый, — перебил его Питер, бесцеремонно болтая ногами.

— Кто?

— Истинный лик.

Скотт разинул рот. Пришлось очень глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы продолжить вести беседу, но перед этим он решил немного выпить. Питер не знал, что это было, но маленькая комнатушка быстро наполнилась запахом отвара от кашля.

— Ни в коем случае не говори об этом Баки, — тихо начал Скотт. — Просто сделай вид, что ничего не видел. Ясно тебе?

— Что нужно сделать, чтобы снять проклятие?

— Не твоего ума дело, живи и радуйся, что тебя оно не коснулось.

— Скажи мне, что нужно сделать?

— Да какое тебе дело до этого? Хочешь свободу? Так ты её получишь, если просто будешь делать, что тебе говорят.

— Я хочу снять это проклятие, Скотт. Расскажи мне, пожалуйста!

Питер смотрел на него умоляющим взглядом, просящим, таким, которому невозможно было отказать. Скотт ещё какое-то время сидел и думал, а Питер всё повторял свою просьбу и смотрел полными надежды глазами. На памяти Скотта он был первым, кто, узнав обо всём, не захотел сбежать, боясь получить такое же заклятие в ответ.

За то время, пока он жил в этом замке, служил скромным библиотекарем, ещё никому не удавалось уйти. Он помнил, как на пороге его замка появился экзотический Т’Чалла, он был первым, кто попался в ловушку. Через сотню лет пришёл Клинт, а ещё через пятьдесят лет — Сэм. И каждый из них был влюблён настолько сильно, что был уверен в чувствах своей второй половинки. После им разбили сердца, каждому «выдали» своё проклятие и вечную жизнь впридачу.

Баки был последним, он был особенным. Получив проклятие, осознав во что он превратился, он осмелился убить хозяйку этого замка, и не из злости к ней, а чтобы с другими не случилось того, что случилось с ним, потому что ничего в мире не может быть страшнее, чем _разбитое сердце_.

— Ты не сможешь снять проклятие, если будешь восхищаться лишь его истинной красотой, — сказал Скотт. — Любовь снимает любое проклятие, но любовь должна быть правильной, любовь к проклятому, к его душе, а не к тому, что ты видел под лунным светом.

— А что, нельзя любить одинаково и тело, и душу? — фыркнул Питер, сложив руки на груди; он был уверен, что Скотт потешался над ним.

— В этом замке четыре узника, спроси у них, как они попали сюда, — предложил Скотт.

— Я думал, что Баки их привёл, — озадаченно произнёс Питер, быстро изменившись в лице.

— С ним пришла лишь Наташа, — кивнул Скотт. — Баки был одним из тех юнцов, которые хотят завоевать весь мир. Он примчался в замок, чтобы получить вечную жизнь, которую завещали одному из истинно влюблённых. Колдунья, бывшая хозяйка этого замка, была хитра. Может быть, ты когда-нибудь слышал о Мадам Гидре?

— Нет, не слышал, — помотал головой Питер. — Расскажешь о ней?

— Я служил у неё всю свою жизнь, — продолжил Скотт, покачиваясь на маленьком табурете. — Она была красивой и властной женщиной, но хитрой и подлой. Было время, когда её сердце могло любить, а потом один крестьянский парень разбил его, выбрав другую девушку и женившись на ней. После их свадьбы, она объявила о том, что подарит вечную жизнь тем, кто истинно любит. Она надеялась, что и новоиспеченные муж и жена придут к ней за своей порцией вечной жизни, но они не пришли. Но пришли другие, каждого из которых она наградила чем-то вроде дара, который не позволял им покинуть территорию замка. Так они все и оказались здесь.

— Ты знаешь историю каждого из них?

— Конечно. Т’Чалла когда-то был королём, а Клинт вообще самым видным охотником. Сокол был до смерти влюблён в белую девушку, и их любовь была особенной.

— Почему из девушек здесь только Наташа?

— Все, кто пришёл со своей истинной любовью, кто привёл свою родную душу, получали свою награду – вечную жизнь, а Мадам Гидра получала девушек, убивала их и таким образом поддерживала свою молодость. Баки пришёл с Наташей, но как оказалось, Наташа не любила его так, как было нужно.

— И поэтому он винит её во всём этом?

— Он винит только себя. За то, что повёлся на такую удочку, за то, что поверил, что за любовь можно что-то получить взамен.

Скотт рассказывал с большим энтузиазмом, и Питер наслаждался прекрасной и печальной историей.

— Это произошло около двадцати лет назад. Прекрасный молодой человек и не менее прекрасная девушка пришли в замок к колдунье за бессмертием. Баки знал, что чтобы получить бессмертие, ему придётся навсегда потерять любимую, но решил, что с колдуньей можно договориться. Ради этого он бросил своего лучшего друга в беде. В те времена шла война, но Баки был тем, кто не хотел участвовать в бессмысленных сражениях, так что прятался от царских войск где придётся. И только два человека знали, где его можно найти: друг и девушка. Однажды друг пожаловал к нему за помощью: вражеские войска захватили в плен его любимого человека и грозились присылать по одному его пальцу с кольцом каждый день, если королевские войска не отступят. Друг просил Баки помочь ему, пойти с ним против врага, чтобы спасти того, кто ему дорог. Баки не согласился, сказав, что, якобы, Наташа пошла к колдунье, за вечной жизнью, объяснив, что её нужно спасать, и попросил помощи в ответ. Друг, конечно, не мог согласиться, и очень жалел об этом. В конце концов, они решили идти своими дорогами. Так Баки оказался здесь.

— Отступление от темы, — подняв палец вверх, тихо сказал Питер. — У друга всё получилось?

— Д-да, — пробормотал Скотт, отпустив взгляд, — даже больше чем. В общем, как я уже рассказал тебе, Наташа не любила Баки так, как было нужно. Мадам Гидра наложила на него проклятие, которое сделало его монстром. Наташа должна была поцеловать его, чтобы всё исправить, но после поцелуя ничего не произошло. В этот момент Баки всё понял и был невероятно зол. В момент, когда он обрёл вечную жизнь, его сердце разбилось. Вечером этого же дня, он убил Мадам Гидру, получил всю её магию и стал полноправным хозяином замка.

— Кажется, он получил по заслугам, — вдруг сказал Питер. В его голосе звучала злость и разочарование.

— Все, кто служили здесь до тебя, говорили тоже самое. А потом, через год, он давал им свободу, — улыбнулся Скотт. — На сегодня историй достаточно. Пока хозяин спит, нужно отвести тебя в спальню и вернуть нормальный размер.

— Надеюсь, это не больно?

— Совсем нет.


	7. 07. Пропасть над луной

С самого утра у Баки было плохое настроение. Оно, конечно, было таким уже недели две как, но именно сегодня он почувствовал всю тяжесть эмоциональной нагрузки, которую ему принесла небольшая ссора с Наташей. Чёрт, а ведь ему казалось, что он научился контролировать своё внутреннее «чудовище».

Он переступил порог столовой в половине десятого. Питер был так увлечён книгой, что поздоровался с ним, даже не подняв головы. Наташа фыркнула вместо приветствия. Другого Баки не ждал. Поэтому набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, он обратился к ней.

— Я был не прав, прости, — тихо сказал он. Услышав эти слова, Наташа сильно удивилась, а Питер даже оторвался от чтения. — В твоих словах была доля правды, которую я был не готов услышать. Мне жаль.

— Надо же, спустя две недели до тебя это дошло, — добродушно ответила Наташа, улыбнувшись. Её глаза светились, и Питер подумал, что это и есть то самое прощение. — Завтрак?

— Если изволите.

Наташа скрылась в дверях, ведущих на кухню, а Баки сел за стол. Питер отложил книгу в сторону на всякий случай, чтобы не разозлить хозяина. Баки сидел напротив и смотрел по сторонам. Питер знал, что за чистоту столовой он несёт ответственность, и надеялся, что вчера хорошо прибрался здесь, несмотря на то, что почти весь день он провёл за чтением книг, а вечер потратил на то, что хоть что-нибудь узнать о прошлом Баки.

Вспоминая историю, что рассказал ему Скотт, и смотря на хозяина замка, Питер без труда вспоминал те истинные черты лица, которые открывала ему луна. В нём было много от того Баки, настоящего имени которого Питер не знал. Даже ямочка на подбородке проступала сквозь царапины и морщины. Но Питер по-прежнему не отказывался от своих слов, он действительно считал, что Баки получил по заслугам и расплатился достойной платой.

— А почему бы в знак прощения не отпустить её на свободу? — спросил Питер, сам не зная зачем.

— Наташу? — хмыкнул Баки, кивком указав на дверь. — Так она и без этого свободна. Она никогда не была узницей замка. Ты – узник. Клинт и Скотт тоже. Но не она. Наташа всегда была свободолюбивой женщиной, и свой нынешний путь она избрала сама.

Питер удивился, но не подал виду. Время завтрака подходило к концу, уже через несколько минут ему нужно было приступать к обязательным работам. Решив, что лучше не злить хозяина, Питер отпросился, прежде чем оставить Баки в одиночестве.

Через минуту после ухода Питера в столовую вернулась Наташа. Поставив поднос с завтраком перед Баки, она улыбнулась и уже хотела уйти, когда поняла, что Питер ушёл.

— Питер говорил о тебе всё это время, — тихо сказала она, присев рядом. — Кажется, твой план работает.

— Какой план? — недоумённо спросил Баки.

— Ну… Такой план. Проклятье и всё такое…

— Нет у меня никакого плана. Я просто показал ему библиотеку, чтобы было не так скучно.

— Ну, тогда стоит пересмотреть это «просто показал». Никогда не поздно пойти по правильному пути.

— К чему ты ведёшь?

— Всё-то тебе объяснять надо, — хмыкнула Наташа. — Что если этот парень сможет снять проклятие своим поцелуем, а?

— Что? Да с чего б… Нет, серьёзно, что за идиотские мысли? — нахмурился Баки, стуча по столу железными пальцами. — Ты бы видела его жениха-красавца.

— Любят не за внешность, давно бы уже запомнил, да что-то никак не учишься на своих ошибках.

— Я забрал его из родного дома, заставляю делать грязную работу, что во мне хорошего?

— Ты разрешил ему написать родителям письмо и показал библиотеку. Это, конечно, не рыцарский поступок, но отличное начало.

— Этого недостаточно, — фыркнул Баки, опустив взгляд, — для любви уж точно.

Покачав головой, Наташа встала. Она хотела уйти, но что-то мешало; то ли Баки выглядел слишком расстроенным, то ли что-то внутри подсказывало, что ещё не всё потеряно для него. Она чувствовала, что Баки нужна встряска, ему давно пора сдвинуться с места, а не смиренно ждать смерти, прожигая свою жизнь под луной.

— Как я уже говорила – будь поласковее, — сказала она почти шёпотом, но Баки всё равно её услышал. — Иногда чудеса случаются.

 

***

Питер нашёл его ещё до обеда. Баки сидел во дворе замка и наслаждался солнцем, которое сегодня светило по-особенному мягко. Земля была холодная, но, несмотря на это, он сидел босиком, зарыв ноги в свежую травку, которая приятно щекотала пятки.

Набрав побольше воздуха, Питер подошёл к нему и резко сказал:

— Отведи меня туда, где снег!

Его голос звучал так звонко, что едва ли не раздалось абсолютно невозможное здесь эхо. Питер старался выглядеть уверенным и говорить требовательно.

— Снег? Но зачем? — нахмурился Баки. Когда в саду весна, зачем хотеть идти туда, где холод сковывает все движения и не даёт даже нормально вдохнуть?

— Да, я видел. Я смотрел в окно и залезал на самую высокую башню, там вдалеке есть лес и снег.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Баки, чем в мгновение вызвал приступ злости и негодования.

Но Баки было безразлично. Он прикрывал глаза, смотря на солнце, и наслаждался лёгким ветерком.

— Отведи меня туда, где снег! — гневно повторил Питер. — Или я уйду сам.

— Так иди, если хочешь, чтобы тебя волки сожрали, — сказал Баки, даже не потрудившись повернуться.

— Да что ж такое, я о многом прошу? Я просто хочу увидеть снег. Уже декабрь, а здесь снега так и нет.

— Зачем тебе сдался этот противный снег? Радуйся тому, что твоя жизнь строится на том куске земли, где никогда не бывает снега. Здесь царит весна, привыкай.

— Нет, не хочу! Хочу туда, где снег. Хочу, чтобы нос замёрз и покраснел, а под ногами хрустели снежные хлопья! Хочу видеть их красоту и ощутить жизнь в полной мере. Хочу поверить, что я живу. И…

— Нет.

Разозлившись ещё больше, Питер демонстративно развернулся и хотел уйти, но рукав его рубашки зацепился за колючие кусты шиповника, и он никак не мог отцепить его. Он дёргал и дёргал, но ничего не происходило, лишь тонкие ветки шатались от ветра и бесполезных попыток.

Ему на выручку пришла Наташа. Она сбегала за какой-то иголкой и только ей смогла подцепить странный, чересчур длинный отросток. Питер фыркнул вместо того, чтобы попрощаться, и с недовольным видом ушёл.

На обед он, конечно же, даже не собирался.

Баки не злился, решив, что парень перебесится, а когда проголодается придёт сам. По правде говоря, Баки ждал его за ужином, но и туда Питер не явился, чем очень сильно разозлил чудовище.

Он ходил из стороны в сторону по столовой, ожидая, что Питер одумается, но этого так и не произошло. Когда часы пробили девять, Баки наконец не выдержал и пошёл наверх. Он поднялся по лестнице и попытался открыть дверь, ведущую в коридор, смежный с комнатой Питера, но не смог.

Дверь не поддавалась, как будто кто-то невидимый держал её. От этой наглости злость вспыхнула с новой силой. Попытавшись ещё несколько раз открыть её, в конце концов, Баки раздробил её вдребезги с помощью магии.

Когда он поднялся по винтовой лестнице, то увидел, что Питер сидит на кровати. Он был сосредоточен и глазом не повёл, когда хозяин ворвался в комнату и закричал. Питеру было всё равно, безразлично.

— Прогулять обед – это не так страшно, но вот не прийти на ужин, — зло начал Баки, — это верх наглости! Правила в этом замке устанавливаю я! И я решаю, что ты будешь делать в определённую минуту своей жизни…

— Я всего лишь хотел увидеть снег. Он напоминает мне о доме.

— Теперь здесь твой дом. Прекрати жить тем, что было до того момента, когда ты перешагнул черту. Так что забудь о доме, забудь о снеге и обо всём, что тебе дорого. Ты…

— А ну прекрати, — послышался голос Наташи, и Баки обернулся. — Ты столько лет ужинал в одиночестве, переживёшь и ещё несколько таких ужинов. А на него, — Наташа кивнула в сторону Питера, — не смей больше так повышать голос.

— Да что ты себе позвол…

— Да что ты себе позволяешь! Перестань уже быть зверем, — прикрикнула она и взяла его за руку, потащив прочь из комнаты Пита. — Контролируй эмоции. Научись управлять гневом.

— Это моя природа, — ответил ей Баки, дойдя до самого низа лестницы.

— Это не природа, ты не такой и никогда таким не был, — Наташа стала говорить тише.

Они шли, не останавливаясь. Наташа болтала откровенную чушь с элементами правды, стараясь отвести Баки так далеко от комнаты Питера, как только это было возможно. Несколькими минутами позже они оказались на кухне. Зайдя, Баки увидел, как Клинт с удовольствием поглощает какую-то похлёбку, и у него заурчало в животе.

Но тут Наташа резко дала ему подзатыльник. Недовольно вскрикнув, Баки встал прямо, сложив руки на груди. Только сейчас Наташа обратила внимание на то, что они были спрятаны под чёрными перчатками.

— Я же велела тебе быть поласковее, — поучительным тоном начала она, сев на стул, который полностью скрылся под подолом её платья. — А ты опять за своё! У тебя появился реальный шанс на спасение своей души, так чего ты сопротивляешься? Питер… Он же единственный, кого тебе не удалось запугать! Он не боится тебя, ему неважно как ты выглядишь! Тебя не было две недели, он бегал по замку как заводной, надеясь узнать о тебе хоть что-нибудь. А ты так его благодаришь? Ругаешься и выламываешь двери?

— Может, ты и права, — прокашлялся Баки, косо смотря на Клинта. — Но я не собираюсь выполнять все его капризы, я не собираюсь задобрять его для того, чтобы использовать. Я получил очень важный, жизненный урок и впредь никогда не советуй мне использовать кого-либо в личных целях.

— Да разуй же ты глаза, наконец, и может поймёшь, что тебе на него не плевать. Любого другого ты бы уже выкинул за забор за такое поведение, а ему ты прощаешь всё! Даже то, что он нашёл Сокола и твоего этого домашнего… кота. И запомни, пока не извинишься перед Питером, обед не получишь!

Сжав губы, Баки нахмурился, а потом вышел с кухни, напоследок хлопнув дверью. Наташа надеялась, что у неё получилось натолкнуть его хоть на какую-то мысль.

— Жжёшь! — вдруг весело сказал Клинт.

Наташа перестала смотреть на дверь и, повернувшись к нему, улыбнулась.

— Доедай давай, — усмехнулась она, подходя ближе. — А то сейчас вернётся и заберёт у тебя то, что осталось.

— Ну, в таком случае, могу ли я попросить тебя приготовить что-нибудь ещё?

Клинт широко улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. Наташа обняла его за плечи.

— Сначала доешь, — тихо и ласково прошептала она, — а потом посмотрим.

 

***

Питер проснулся от резкого холода. Открыв глаза, он убедился, что всё ещё находится в своей комнате, в заточении. Эта мысль сегодня звучала особенно отравляющей. Ему хотелось скорее снова уснуть. Почему-то решив, что утром всё забудется, он закрыл глаза.

А потом вдруг произошло невероятное – что-то холодное и колючее коснулось его носа. Он поморщился от неожиданного, но приятного ощущения. Потом он начал чувствовать точно такие же прикосновения по всему лицу. Перевернувшись на спину, Питер потихоньку разлепил глаза, и как же сильно он удивился, увидя вместо привычных каменных стен, ночное небо, усыпанное звёздами.

Его кровать стояла посреди небольшой поляны, на окраине которой стояли заснеженные деревья. Тело наполнилось энергией и радостью, вспомнив давно забытые ощущения.

— Вау, — сказал он, и его голос разнёсся эхом.

— Осторожно, Ваше Высочество. Не простудитесь.

— Т’Чалла? — спросил Питер, увидев чёрную пантеру, лежавшую прямо на снегу. — А вам не холодно?

— Нет, — помотала головой пантера. Это всё ещё выглядело странно. Разговаривать с пантерой? Боже, Питер, до чего же ты докатился. — А для вас имеется тёплая одежда.

На спинке кровати висела тёплая накидка с мехом, которую Питер сразу же натянул. Оказалось, что у неё даже были рукава, а мех шёл только по линии капюшона. Внизу стояли меховые ботинки, похожие на те, что были у Питера когда-то, но только вместо четырёх скрещенных палочек, на каждом ботинке была нарисована звезда.

Ступив на землю, Питер услышал, как под ногами хрустел снег, и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. Он сделал несколько шагов, дошёл до Т’Чаллы, который наблюдал за ним, не отрываясь от отдыха. Потом Питер добежал до деревьев, стряхнул снег с нижних веток и громко рассмеялся, когда снег повалился на него.

Только потом он заметил пару красных глаз, наблюдающих за ним из тени деревьев, и сразу же попятился назад. Кажется, Баки не шутил о волках.

— Не бойтесь, — снова заговорил Т’Чалла, — они вас не тронут. Как-то они напали на женщину с ребёнком, так Баки почти всем тогда головы посносил. Теперь они осторожничают. Ну, и меня они тоже боятся.

— Так из-за Баки… Я здесь?

— Да. Он приносит вам свои глубочайшие извинения и просит простить его за столь вспыльчивый характер.

— И часто он… спасает кого-нибудь?

— Вероятно, да. Ведь своим видом он может отпугнуть любого. И, к тому же, он маг, в его руках заключена великая сила. Он ничего не боится.

— Невозможно быть бесстрашным, — возмутился Питер. Он всё ещё следил за волком, который притаился в лесу. — Каждое существо в этом мире чего-нибудь да боится.

— Когда нечего ждать от жизни, от мира, то и бояться становится нечего, — ответил Т’Чалла.

— Тот, кто помогает другим просто так, не может быть отчаявшимся.

Ему показалось, что Т’Чалла кивнул ему в ответ.

Вдоволь насладившись хрустом под ногами, Питер залез на кровать, под одеяло, надеясь, что уснёт и проснётся уже в замке. В то время уже почти что наступил рассвет.

 

***

Баки вышел к нему в каком-то кафтане в мехах. Питер не смог сдержать улыбки. Это выглядело невероятно мило и смешно, потому что серьёзный взгляд Баки совсем не подходил к этому образу.

— Ты сам сказал, что нужно одеваться соответствующе, — фыркнул Баки, скидывая кафтан.

— Дело в не в кафтане, — сказал Питер, подходя. — Ну-ка, снова надень его.

— А в чём тогда дело?

— В твоём взгляде.

— А что не так?

— Он слишком грозный. Мы же просто гулять идём.

— Смею напомнить, что там волки и жуткий холод.

— Но ты же сам говорил, что холода не чувствуешь.

— И что?

— И то. Грозность уменьшить можно наполовину. Хотя бы.

Баки нахмурился, но Питер сделал вид, что не заметил этого.

Он делал так уже много раз. С тех пор, как Т’Чалла впервые сводил его туда, где был снег, прошло уже две недели. И каждый день, перед ужином, Питер убеждал Баки пойти туда снова, и так это стало маленькой традицией.

Они гуляли, и это успокаивало Баки; его характер стал мягче, и он уже не срывался из-за ерунды. Наташа говорила, что в этом есть заслуга Питера, но только когда Баки не слышал, потому что знала, что такое заявление выведет хозяина замка из себя.

К большому разочарованию Питера, Баки ничего не рассказывал о себе, но с удовольствием слушал о его жизни и даже спрашивал о родителях. Почему-то от этого было по-особенному тепло на душе, и Питер улыбался каждый раз, когда речь заходила о них. Он любил их и именно по этой причине он был здесь, с Баки.

Часто, когда они гуляли, Питер засматривался на Баки и среди всех его царапин, морщин и шрамов видел того Баки, которым он был под лунным светом. Он всегда улыбался, отворачиваясь, боясь, что Баки увидит.

Он смотрел на его шрамы, говоря себе, что любовь не всегда так жестока.

Он говорил о своей семье и думал, что иногда любовь бывает совсем другой.

И чем больше он думал об этом, тем чаще осознавал, что Гарольд – его чудовище, а сам Питер несчастная Наташа, которой просто «пришлось».

— Так лучше? — спросил Баки, и Питер отвлёкся от собственных мыслей.

— Да, — кивнул Питер. Взгляд Баки стал добрее. — А теперь идём.

Они вышли из дворца во двор и направились в сторону заснеженной поляны. Баки мог бы переместить их туда за одну секунду, но Питер брезговал магией, зная, что за неё нужно платить, и честно говоря, не думал, что она хоть чего-то стоит.

— Почему мы не ходим на другие поляны? — спросил Питер, идя привычной дорогой.

— Та самая безопасная, — кивнул Баки. — А ещё там меня никто не увидит в этой глупой одежде.

— Да брось, тебе идёт.

— Деревенские все бы со смеху сдохли, увидь они меня в таком виде.

— Прекрати, — закатив глаза, сказал Питер. — И пошли быстрее, а то плетёмся как сонные мухи.

— Завтра пойдёшь с Т’Чаллой, — вздохнул Баки, ускорив шаг.

— Что?

— У меня есть кое-какие дела. Так что сегодня, после ужина, я уезжаю.

— Привезёшь мне что-нибудь из своей поездки? — весело спросил Питер. Он развернулся к Баки лицом и шёл спиной вперёд.

— Что тебе привезти? Ракушку?

— Я когда-то читал об аленьком цветочке…

— Он не существует.

— Тогда звезду с неба.

— Ну у тебя и запросы, парень.

Когда они дошли до поляны, Питер принялся бегать по вчерашним следам. Ему нравилось чувствовать, как ноги утопают в снегу; он вспоминал своё детство, прогулки с родителями и их счастливые лица. Снег был его домом, потому что всегда подолгу лежал в саду королевского дворца, и слугам запрещалось трогать его.

Баки его радости и восторга не разделял. Для него холод и снег никогда не были символом чего-то хорошего, но сколько бы Питер не спрашивал его о причинах, заставляющих его так ненавидеть снег, ответа так и не получал, так что примерно на шестой раз перестал и пытаться.

— Мы поздно вышли сегодня, — сказал Баки, напоминая Питеру, что к ужину придётся поторопиться. Он со страхом смотрел на ясное небо.

— А ты не стой как истукан! Присоединяйся.

Питер поднял с земли горсть снега, слепил из неё комок и кинул в сторону Баки. На его счастье в первый раз он не попал. Не останавливаясь, он продолжал лепить снежные комки, следующие удары получались куда удачнее, и всё-таки не выдержав, Баки присоединился к его игре.

Его броски были более чёткими, почти всегда попадали в цель, но Питер здорово умел уворачиваться. Баки улыбался и смеялся, как ребёнок, точь-в-точь, как и сам Питер. В конце концов, Баки победил: он повалил его на землю, прижав своим тяжёлым телом. Питер смотрел прямо на него, улыбаясь.

— Вот это я понимаю, — сказал он, выдыхая, — хорошо провели время.

Баки смотрел на Питера и молчал. Он разглядывал его глаза, раскрасневшиеся щёки и нос. На волосах был снег, а на ресницах таяли снежинки. Баки вдруг понял, что с Питером чувствует себя не так, как с другими. Питер был простым мальчишкой, который улыбался ему, несмотря на то, как тот с ним обходился; Питер постоянно пытался сделать что-нибудь для него и воевал за свои права; Питер поставил себя перед ним равным, и Баки считал, что за это родители должны им гордиться. Они вырастили отличного мужчину, который достоин в будущем стать королём.

Неожиданно на поляну упал лунный свет, и Питер широко раскрыл глаза, увидев перед собой прекрасное лицо настоящего Баки. Так смотреть на него было в разы лучше. Он разглядел прекрасный, хоть и испуганный взгляд голубых глаз, изучал ямку на подбородке и засмотрелся на губы, а потом Баки резко вскочил.

— Мы задержались здесь слишком долго, — рявкнул он.

— Стой! — крикнул Питер. — Не прячься от меня!

Баки бежал через поляну, желая скрыться в тени. Питер поднялся, но замер на месте и не двигался. Раз уж судьба поступила так, это нужно было обсудить.

— Баки, — громко сказал Питер. — Не убегай.

— Заткнись, — грубо ответил Баки, повернувшись. — И шевели ногами быстрее, пока волки не пришли.

— Волки же тебя боятся.

— Волки боятся Баки, а не вот этого, — он указал на своё лицо и тело. — И если сейчас они нагрянут, то я ничего не смогу сделать.

— Я буду стоять здесь, пока мы не обсудим это всё.

— Да что тут обсуждать? Тебе жизнь не дорога?

— Что с тобой случилось?

— Не твоё дело, ясно? А теперь идём.

Баки отвернулся и снова направился в сторону леса. Сквозь снег идти было тяжело, он уже не мог бежать, потому что ноги замерзали.

— Я уже видел тебя таким, — вдруг сказал Питер. — И Скотт мне всё рассказал. Не убегай от меня, прошу.

Питер продолжал говорить, а Баки вдруг ускорился. Он едва успел настигнуть тени, как к Питеру приблизился волк. Приняв свой обычный образ, Баки зарычал, спугнув волка. Питер выпучил глаза от удивления.

Они телепортировались с поляны за считанные секунды, Питер не успел ничего сказать, даже простое «спасибо». Они оказались у ворот, через которые Питер когда-то попал в этот замок, стал рабом. Баки смотрел на него сейчас совсем иначе, не так, как в ту их встречу.

— Ты свободен, — коротко отчеканил Баки. Ворота открылись.

— Я не уйду, я не хочу уходить отсюда и…

— Сделка окончена. Огров нет, твои родители живы, а ты свободен. Иди, обрадуй их.

— Баки, прошу…

— Убирайся, — закричал он.

Его взгляд налился такой злостью, которую Питер никогда не видел в нём прежде. Он сглотнул и переступил черту, за которой не было травы, цветущих яблонь и невероятно красивых, полных сожаления, голубых глаз.


	8. 08. Целься в сердце

Баки ворвался в библиотеку с диким рёвом. Он тут же скинул книги, которые Питер сложил на столе утром. Они разлетелись по полу, чудом не развалившись. Следом за ними полетела и ваза со свежими цветами. Выйдя к окну, Баки одним движением руки сорвал шторы. Лунный свет резко упал на пол комнаты, и Баки снова стал собой.

Он стоял у окна и, раскинув руки в стороны, словно ждал, что сгорит прямо сейчас. Сердце стучало слишком громко, дыхание сбилось давным-давно. Он сделал шаг вперёд, но ноги запутались в упавших шторах.

— Хозяин! — кричал откуда-то снизу Скотт. — Прекратите! Уйдите в тень!

Но Баки не обращал на него внимания. Он подошёл ближе к окну, чтобы получить ещё больше света, но тут неожиданно с ног его сбила Наташа. Сокол и Т’Чалла, так редко принимающий человеческий вид, быстро повесили шторы так, чтобы лунный свет не попадал в комнату.

— Зачем ты выгнал Питера? — грозно спросила Наташа.

— Какая тебе разница? — огрызнулся он. — И отпусти меня, уберите чёртовы шторы!

— Не смей кричать и поднимать на меня голос. И так уже натворил глупостей.

— Выгнать Питера было самым правильным решением.

— В нём было твоё спасение, это очевидно, — сказала Наташа. — Ты вообще видел, как он смотрел на тебя?

— Он смотрел не на меня, — выкрикнул Баки, — а то, что спрятано под всеми этими шрамами, на того меня, которого больше нет. И вот этот, — он указал на Скотта, — уже выложил ему все мои тайны.

— А ещё я потушил книгу, — оправдался Скотт. — Не благодарите.

— Я не хочу, чтобы история повторилась. Не хочу снова переживать и испытывать всё то, что было двадцать лет назад. Отпусти меня.

— Ты не пробиваем, знаешь об этом? Не видишь очевидного, и это единственное, что объединяет сегодняшнюю ситуацию с той, которая была двадцать лет назад.

— Да что ты понимаешь!

— Я всё понимаю! — не сдержалась Наташа. — Ты здесь по моей вине, хоть и по своей милости; и ты боишься стать мною, боишься, что вина съест твою душу. И ты абсолютно уверен в том, что ничего уже не исправить. Ты думаешь, что твоя почти вечная жизнь ничто против разбитого сердца, но посмотри на вещи трезво: ты только что стал мной, когда выгнал Питера из дворца. Потому что, я уверена, скажи ты ему, что он свободен и может идти, то он ушёл бы, да завтра бы вернулся.

— Не желаю ничего больше об этом слышать!

— Ты вернёшь Питера.

— Нет.

— Джеймс, ты вернёшь Питера. Сейчас же.

— Тебе надо, ты и возвращай, — фыркнул он. — И отпусти меня уже, пока я силой тебя не скинул.

Подчинившись, Наташа всё-таки отпустила его. Поднявшись, Баки отряхнулся, одарил всех присутствующих самым злобным из взглядов, а затем вышел из библиотеки. Вскоре послышались звуки бьющейся посуды, Наташа была уверена, что он добрался до шкафа с чашками, которыми часто занимался Питер; она слышала, как со стен попадали картины.

— Присмотрите за ним, — сказала она Сэму и Скотту. — Я пойду за Питером.

— Но как ты найдёшь его? — спросил Скотт. — И ведь он наверняка пошёл во дворец, там тебя к нему и близко не подпустят.

— Если придётся, буду говорить со Стивом и надеяться, что он меня поймёт.

 

***

Он разбил всё, что мог в комнате Питера, превращая довольно уютную комнату в непригодное для жизни место; он надеялся, что после ему больше не придёт в голову привести в этот замок ещё кого-нибудь, кто бесцеремонно будет копаться в его жизни. Нельзя вновь так ошибиться.

В маленькое окно просачивался лунный свет, и сидя на полу Баки то подставлял под него свою железную руку, то убирал её. Любование тонкой полоской кожи вместо холодного металла успокаивало. Иногда под лунный свет попадали пальцы правой руки, которыми он гладил кожу.

— Хозяин, — послышался голос Скотта, и Баки увидел маленького человечка, стоящего рядом с ним. — Наташа ушла.

— Так даже лучше, — сказал Баки и закрыл глаза. Он прислонился головой к стене, пытаясь успокоиться. Первая и самая сильная волна ярости уже прошла. — Без неё мне будет проще.

Без неё вся жизнь была бы другой, подумал Баки. Он погружался в свои мысли, как вдруг краем уха услышал приближающийся стук копыт. В ужасе открыв глаза, Баки посмотрел на Скотта. Кажется, он тоже кое-что услышал, потому что в одну секунду он залез ему на плечо.

Так они и вышли из замка, направляясь навстречу лошадям. Баки бежал, каждый его шаг был не хуже прыжка здорового волка, Скотт еле-еле удержался на его плече. Наконец, достигнув границы, Баки остановился, наблюдая за тем, как к нему приближалось королевское войско.

Скоты неблагодарные.

Он стоял на бревне, Скотт спрятался где-то в его волосах. Через несколько минут перед ним предстал сам король Энтони. Он сидел на, пожалуй, самой красивой лошади из всех, что здесь были. Рядом с ним ехал солдат в серебристой броне.

— Что вы забыли в такой глуши, Ваше Величество? — спросил Баки, стараясь чувствовать себя более уверенно. Он знал, что должен защищать замок, и лунный свет, падающий прямо на грозную армию короля, его пугал по-настоящему.

— Верни мне моего сына, и я уйду, — грозно сказал Энтони.

— Я дал ему свободу несколько часов назад, — вздохнул Баки. Скотт что-то противно шептал ему на ухо. — Должно быть, заблудился в лесу. Поищите, найдётся ваше сокровище.

— Прекрати паясничать, — фыркнул король. — Будь послушным зверем и верни то, что не твое.

— Всё, что в замке – моё. И вашего чада там нет, Ваше Величество. Рекомендую вам не заходить на мою территорию, иначе будет хуже.

Баки повернулся спиной, и это было его ошибкой. Кто-то очень меткий попал ему в плечо стрелой, разозлив. Он без труда вытащил стрелу и, повернувшись, сильно зарычал. Особо чувствительные лошади сбежали, сбрасывая своих наездников.

Облака спрятали луну. Кидая взгляд в небо, Баки бросился в толпу и в считанные секунды обездвижил четверых солдат, стоявших перед королём. Король тут же пустил на него других, и драка разрослась с большей силой.

— Вы, в замок, — крикнул король, когда Баки откинул в сторону очередную жертву.

— Вы ещё пожалеете об этом, Ваше Величество.

Драка была страшная. Баки старался никого не убивать, но ранил серьёзно, чтобы неповадно было больше сюда лезть. Двум, напавшим на него сзади солдатам, не повезло: их обвил ядовитый плющ и прижал к земле, почти не давая дышать.

В него градом летели стрелы. Они отвлекали, мешали сражаться, поэтому Баки, забыв обо всём ринулся туда, где в ряд стояли лучники. Но не рассчитав свой прыжок, он приземлился там, где был лунный свет.

Став собой прежним, он опешил, не зная, как теперь поступить. До тени было далеко, но пока солдаты замешкались, он ринулся туда. Через минуту опомнившиеся лучники открыли огонь. Было страшно смотреть на летящие на него стрелы, понимая, что от всех разом не увернуться. Сглотнув, Баки побежал в сторону, нагнувшись, надеясь, что пронесёт.

Он бежал, сломя голову, как вдруг Скотт спрыгнул с его плеча и стал расти. Он вырос до двух метров в рекордные три секунды и остановил поток стрел. Баки не представлял, какую боль тот испытывал.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Баки, когда Скотт закрыл его своей ладонью от лунного света, и вмиг переместился к основному месту сражения.

Войска напирали так, что вскоре они оказались у самых ворот замка. Баки слышал, как рычал Т’Чалла, не представляя скольких солдат он там уже растерзал. Клинт сражался с ним плечом к плечу, умудряясь иногда использовать лук и стрелы, а иногда – искусно отбиваться мечом.

Скотт разбирался с лучниками, но их было слишком много. Баки не собрался сдаваться. Но луна подбиралась всё ближе и ближе. Ему было страшно, что в любой момент он может стать беззащитным человеком, и тогда погибнет, так и не сумев защитить своих людей.

— Да где же этого Питера носит, — фыркнул он, магией сбивая очередную волну солдат, бегущую к нему.

— Надеюсь, Наташа скоро найдёт его, — сказал Клинт, — подбросишь на дерево? Надо вон того обезвредить, а то достал.

— Ты поосторожнее, это жених Питера.

— Тогда Питер будет мне благодарен, — крикнул Клинт. Баки без вопросов переместил его на дерево.

Когда кто-то напал на него со спины, Баки снова хотел применить к нападавшему ядовитый плющ, но повернувшись, он увидел Стива. Стив почти не изменился. Он стал взрослее, на лбу уже проглядывались морщинки. Но это был всё тот же Стив, с которым они росли, и с того момента, когда он видел его в замке, его лицо стало более печальным.

В одиночку, Стив загнал его на поляну, освещенную луной. Баки стоял перед ним таким, каким был двадцать лет назад: беззащитным, с испуганным взглядом и кривой ухмылкой. Он надеялся, что Стив предпочитал честный бой и не будет нападать, пока у Баки нет оружия.

Но Стив не был таким. Он набросился на Баки с кулаками, и тому пришлось отбиваться. Стив был сильней и опытнее, он знал куда бить и с какой силой, так что через некоторое время Баки уже не чувствовал одну руку.

— Верни. Нам. Питера, — сжимая губы, говорил Стив, продолжая быть его.

— Да отпустил я его, — крикнул Баки.

— Ты лжёшь! — отчаянно сказал Стив, останавливаясь. Он сжал руки на его шее.

— Так убей меня, — вырвалось у Баки. — Я хоть мучиться перестану!

— Так убью! Коль не вернёшь его!

— Я дал ему свободу, — по слогам сказал Баки, с трудом дыша и пытаясь убрать руки Стива со своей шеи.

— Лжёшь!

Отпустив шею, Стив продолжил бить его, а Баки уже ни о чём не думал. Он представлял, как красиво сейчас горела книга под стеклом. Скотт сражался, поэтому никто не мог её потушить. Он слышал рёв Т’Чаллы и крики солдат; он слышал, как Стив продолжал что-то говорить, но чувствовал лишь удары – сильные, по всему телу; он почти не мог дышать.

— Отец! — вдруг послышался голос Питера. Баки решил, что уже бредит. Перед смертью ведь многие бредят? — Что ты делаешь? Отпусти, уйди, не трогай!

Голос Питера звучал жалобно и зло, но после него больше не последовало ударов.

Питер сел прямо на землю, уложив голову Баки себе на колени. Он не мог поднять его и унести в тень, чтобы все раны зажили; он не мог попросить помощи, потому что каждый обитатель замка сражался за свой дом, а Наташа тушила чёртову книгу в библиотеке.

— Дыши, — прошептал Питер, убирая грязные волосы с лица. — Дыши. Скоро кто-нибудь поможет нам. Может Сокол, может Клинт. Только дыши и не закрывай глаза. Отец, скажи им остановиться.

— Только когда ты уйдёшь со мной.

— Я не пойду с тобой, пока здесь происходит всё это!

— Пойдёшь! — сердито сказал Стив. — Я заберу тебя силой, если понадобится.

Когда Стив начал приближаться к ним, вдруг появился Сэм. Его ноги неожиданно стали похожи на обычные птичьи лапы, которыми он схватил короля и куда-то понёс его.

— Времени почти не осталось, Питер, — крикнул он.

Кожа Баки горела от лунного света. Питер чувствовал, как под пальцами разгорался огонь, по его щекам текли слёзы, но Баки смотрел на него и улыбался.

— У тебя самая прекрасная душа, которую я видел, — тихо-тихо сказал Баки, попытавшись дотянуться до его щеки. — Ты присмотри потом за ними всеми, ладно? Когда меня не станет.

— Нет, нет, нет, — также тихо сквозь слёзы шептал Питер. — Ты будешь присматривать за ними. И замок будет твоим и только твоим.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Питер кивнул и наклонился к Баки, шепча ему почти в самые губы:

— Ты только не ругайся потом, ладно?

Губы Баки были такими же горячими, как вся кожа. Питер чувствовал жар, неуверенно целуя его, помог Баки положить руку на свою щёку и прижал её своей ладонью.

Целуя его, Питер не думал о последствиях; всё, чего он хотел – спасти ему жизнь, а всё остальное для него было неважно.

Это не сработает, подумал Баки, но ему так нравилось целовать Питера, что про то, что тот влюблён и обручён, он старался не думать. По его щекам стекали горячие слёзы Питера, но Баки всё равно улыбался.

Оборвав поцелуй, Питер поднял взгляд и увидел, как королевское войско разворачивается. Все слуги замка торопились к нему, бежали, сломя голову. Когда Питер вновь опустил взгляд вниз, глаза Баки были закрыты. Подошедший Скотт-великан поднял Баки на руки и направился в сторону замка, постепенно уменьшаясь. Питер шёл плечом к плечу с Клинтом, а зайдя в замок, разрыдался на плече у Наташи.


	9. 09. Кстати, меня зовут Джеймс

Было тепло. Ни горячо, ни жарко, а по-настоящему тепло, приятно. Сделав глубокий вдох, Баки открыл глаза и увидел перед собой потолок своей комнаты, чему очень удивился.

В комнате было пусто, за окном светило солнце, в приоткрытое окно дул ветер. Баки поднялся, сел на кровати и только тогда смог разглядеть себя в зеркале напротив. Перед ним, к большому удивлению, сидел обычный парень в кожаных брюках и белой рубашке; волосы были короткими, руки – здоровыми. На молодом лице не было видно ни одного синяка или подтёка.

Первой мыслью было слишком очевидное: кажется, его настигла смерть.

Кругом было слишком тихо. Не было слышно, как Т’Чалла скребёт ногтями по крыше, как Сокол рассекает своими крыльями воздух; не слышно было и бренчания посуды на кухне. В обычные дни все эти звуки заполняли его утро. Но сегодня было всё иначе.

Перед глазами вспыхивали больные воспоминания последнего сражения, и на каждый шаг в груди отзывалась вина за каждую погубленную им жизнь. Тишина давила.

Баки прошёлся по второму этажу, но никого не нашёл и не увидел, даже выглянув в окно. Только лежащий на далёких полянах снег и цветущие яблони в собственном саду. Он пошёл дальше, спустился вниз и первым делом пошёл в библиотеку, потому что знал, как Питер любил это место.

На полу не валялись книги, не было разбитых стёкол и картин; всё было тихо и мирно, как в первый день его пребывания в замке. Баки ступал осторожно, и когда прошёл дальше, то увидел Питера, который сидел за столом. Казалось, он уснул прямо на столе за работой.

Аккуратно, словно боясь спугнуть, Баки подошёл ближе. Он не мог поверить своим глазам; всё это казалось невероятным. Он ведь умер, неужели у него есть какой-то свой ад?

Питер сладко спал. Когда он дышал, выпавшая из-за уха прядь волос щекотала щёку, от чего он морщился. Решившись, Баки убрал прядку за ухо, чтобы она не мешалась. Щёки Питера были мягкими и сухими, совсем не такие, как в последнюю их встречу, когда тот плакал. И Баки осознавал, что причиной слёз была не внезапно разыгравшаяся война, не гибнущие люди, не идущие против воли родители; причиной слёз Питера был Баки, и это наталкивало на определённые мысли.

В конце концов давно было пора признать, что Наташа всегда права.

Отведя взгляд от Питера, Баки наконец разглядел то, чем он занимался до того, как уснул: на столе были разложены детали тех самых часов, которые когда-то Питер отремонтировал. Кажется, он решил сделать это снова.

Там было множество мелких деталей, шестерёнок и болтиков; признаться, Баки не представлял, как в этом можно разобраться. Но Питер мог разобраться во всём. Из интереса Баки аккуратно взял в руку одну из деталей, рассмотрел её поближе и, не найдя в ней ничего интересного, хотел положить её на стол, но что-то пошло не так. Деталь упала на пол со страшным звоном. Питер открыл глаза.

Баки всё-таки поднял деталь, положил её на стол и только потом посмотрел на Питера. Тот выглядел таким счастливым, что совсем не хотелось рушить эту молчаливую тишину.

— Ты проснулся, — радостно сказал Питер и, сделав шаг, положил руки на его щёки и поцеловал.

Поцелуй был не похож на тот самый, единственный и последний. Баки наслаждался им, вкушал, не торопясь останавливаться, хоть и думал, что поступал неправильно.

— Ты идиот, — шептал Питер между поцелуями, — почему просто не пошёл за мной? Зачем начал сражаться?

— Я был зол, — отвечал Баки, когда Питер позволял. — А я делаю глупости, когда злюсь.

— Я так рад, что я успел, — продолжал Питер. — Успел, и ты остался жив и здоров. Ты _остался_.

— Хочешь сказать, что я всё ещё на Земле?

— На самой что ни есть настоящей, — кивнул Питер.

— И без шрамов, царапин, морщин и железных конечностей? — для верности уточнил Баки, смеясь.

— Без шрамов, царапин, морщин и железных конечностей, — с улыбкой повторил Питер, добавив: — и без проклятия. Всё кончено, Баки.

Баки отвёл голову назад, чтобы лучше разглядеть лицо Питера. Он всё-таки дал слабину, о чём говорили лишь две влажные линии, идущие от глаз, по щекам и заканчивающиеся на подбородке. Баки пригладил волосы Питера, которые, после неудобного сна, были растрёпаны; а потом провёл большими пальцами по бровям. Питер закрыл глаза, тяжело выдыхая и сжимая Баки за запястья.

— Что у тебя с бровью? — тихо спросил Баки.

— Всё нормально.

— То есть это нормально? — Баки снова провёл по левой брови, пытаясь пригладить непослушные волоски.

— Ну то есть, да, она немного отличается от привычной формы, ну и что. Чуть-чуть выше и… — начал оправдываться Питер.

— Знаешь, а это мило.

— Правда?

— Да, — согласился Баки, широко улыбаясь. — Кстати, меня зовут Джеймс.

 

***

Возвращаться домой было странно. Питер до безумия скучал по родителям, но вспоминая глаза отца в их последнюю встречу, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Баки настоял, отправил его, а, чтобы Пит трусливо не свернул с пути (он бы так, конечно же, не поступил), приставил к нему Наташу.

Больше всего Питер не хотел встречаться с Гарольдом, потому что понимал, что придётся объясняться с ним, и от этой мысли потели руки; он не хотел быть тем, кто бьёт сердца.

— Не переживай ты так, — легко сказала Наташа; до королевского дворца оставалось всего несколько километров, — найдёт твой Гарольд другого принца. Не ахти он знаешь и жених, если не побежал за тобой в первый же день. Я бы на его месте даже под предлогом смерти не отходила бы от стен замка, в котором тебя держали.

— Ты ведь это и делала ради Клинта? — спросил Питер, ожидая реакции Наташи. Но та лишь фыркнула, показав, что не будет отвечать. — А я такого не стою, — улыбнулся Питер.

— Ты стоишь гораздо больше, Питер. Признай уже, и перестань делать вид, что это не так. Баки уже…

— Джеймс, — перебил её Питер, — _не Баки_.

Остановившись, Наташа про себя передразнила Питера, но он этого не услышал.

Когда они дошли до дворца, охрана встретила их двояко: к Питеру не было никаких претензий, а вот к Наташе, как к чужой на этой земле, было много вопросов; стража не хотела пропускать её, как бы Питер не старался убедить их, что всё в порядке.

— Что здесь происходит? — перед ним появился Стив, и Питер замер, ожидая реакции отца на его появление.

Он боялся, что после всего, что случилось, отношение к нему изменилось, что он больше не любимый сын, а может и не сын вовсе. Он боялся, что уже никогда не будет родным в этих стенах.

Но вопреки всем страхам, Стив обнял Питера так крепко, как никогда прежде. И это было лучше любых слов. Наташа стояла в стороне и улыбалась.

— Прости, — прошептал Питер, извиняясь перед отцом и за побег из дома, и за наглость, которую позволил себе в бою. — Я должен был.

— Я понимаю, — ответил Стив, сдерживая слёзы. — Мы с папой всё понимаем.

— Это Наташа, — сказал Питер, указывая на Наташу, стоявшую чуть поодаль от него.

— Давно не виделись, — улыбнулся Стив, преклонился перед Наташей, целуя её руку.

— Да уж, — кивнула она, — почти двадцать лет прошло.

Питер нахмурился, не понимая, но Стив пригласил их пройти во дворец, так что висящий в воздухе вопрос он не задал.

Они шли по знакомым Питеру снежным тропинкам, по которым он когда-то так сильно тосковал, и разговаривали. Питер шёл позади, не мешая разговору, который казался ему странным. Так они дошли до дворца, Питер обогнал их, быстрее поднимаясь по лестнице, чтобы увидеть папу.

Спустившись по лестнице, туда, где без источника света всегда темно, Питер юркнул в первую открытую дверь. В папиной мастерской было светло и пахло каким-то странным средством. Папа стоял, склонившись над сложным механизмом. Сквозь белую, хоть и слегка испачканную рубашку Питер разглядел маленький, светящийся механизм.

— Я не хочу обедать, — машинально сказал Тони, даже не поднимая взгляда.

— Это оно и даёт тебе жизнь? — спросил Питер.

— Питер? — Тони поднял глаза, не веря.

Не дожидаясь, Питер подбежал к нему сам и крепко обнял.

— Я боялся, что если проклятие падёт, то и магия, за счёт которой работает твоё сердце, тоже.

— Не знаю о чём ты говоришь, но я так рад видеть тебя _дома_.

 

***

— Значит, Баки? — повторил Тони, смотря по очереди на мужа, сына и рыжеволосую гостью. — Ну то есть Джеймс. Мне надо запомнить это имя, если он будет твоим… мужем.

— Значит, — кивнул Пит, краснея.

— Стив, скажи, твои друзья не могут не лезть к нашему сыну? — с иронией, спросил Тони.

— Гарольд был твоим знакомым.

— Он просто наш сосед, — фыркнул Тони недовольно. — Ну что ж, Б… Джеймс так Джеймс. А теперь давайте обедать, я проголодался.

И Стив, и Питер ещё несколько раз припомнили Тони его вечное «я не голоден». И всё было совсем как прежде: накрытый стол, любимые родители, улыбающийся Эдвин и тепло родного дома. Но сидя здесь Питер чувствовал себя потерянным и, самую малость, чужим. И всё, о чём мог думать, так это о том, как там Джеймс без него.

Ему без Джеймса было почти одиноко, и уже к вечеру Питер соскучился так сильно, что прощался с родителями, чтобы поскорее вернуться в замок, который стал ему домом.

— Ты уверен? — спросил его Стив.

— Никогда не был так сильно уверен, — ответил Питер.

— Перестань, Стив, — закатил глаза Тони, — мальчик уже взрослый, глядишь мы с тобой уйдём на пенсию в скором времени, съездим в отпуск в Страну Чудес или в Зазеркалье.

— Перестань, — сказал Питер, смеясь. — Вам ещё рано идти на пенсию. И мне нравится быть принцем.

— Видишь, он уже понимает, что лучше быть принцем, чем королём, — ухмыльнулся Тони, обнимая Питера.

— Нам, правда, пора, — кивнул Питер, освобождаясь от объятий папы Тони, и подошёл к Стиву. — Ты помнишь, что ты мне обещал?

— Не заставлять тебя делать то, чего тебе не хочется? — играючи сказал Стив.

— А ещё?

— Я… принесу извинения Джеймсу, — уже серьёзно продолжил Стив, — когда разберусь с последствиями нашего неправильного решения.

Питер улыбнулся. Это именно то, что он ждал от своих родителей: понимания и преданности; и чтобы не случилось в его жизни, какой шаг бы он не сделал, Питер знал, что родители всегда поддержат его, даже если им придётся переступить через себя.

— Если нужна помощь, узники замка всегда к вашим услугам, — сказала Наташа, садясь в повозку с лошадьми, которую им выделили.

Это был знак – пора. Питер ещё раз обнял родителей, пообещав вернуться вскоре, а потом последовал за Наташей.

До замка они добрались довольно быстро. Питер тут же отправил кучера домой, пока не стало слишком темно. Джеймс, увидев его на пороге замка, выглядел удивлённым и не верил своим глазам.

— Мои родители хотят познакомиться с тобой, — усмехнулся Питер, подходя ближе. — И тебе идёт всё кожаное, знаешь.

— Родители? Стив и Тони? — переспросил Джеймс.

— Да, _Джеймс_ , они самые. Папа обещал принести тебе свои извинения.

— Вряд ли я этого заслуживаю.

— Заслуживаешь, — улыбнулся Пит, положив руки ему на плечи. — Мне кажется, или ты стал меньше ростом, как перестал быть этим… монстром?

— Да нет же! — возмутился Джеймс. — Я не менялся в росте. Я всегда был красивым и высоким, ясно тебе? И чего ты смеёшься? Перестань, а то отправлю тебя обратно домой и….

Питер не дал ему договорить. Обвив шею руками, он поцеловал Джеймса. Это было так привычно, что Джеймс и не думал сопротивляться. Он лишь думал о том, что теперь они оба – мальчишки, которым едва исполнилось девятнадцать. В голове Джеймса промелькнула мысль о том, что теперь Питер никуда не уйдёт отсюда.

И слава Мерлину, подумал он следом.


End file.
